Fairy tail is here?
by fairy tail and anime FTW
Summary: it's about fairy tail coming to the Earth to my school and all that stuff! will thay find a way to go back to earthland? or will they have to stay here and learn to adapt in this world? find out in here! T for langage, there are O.C.s and also pairings but mainly NALU!
1. me with fairy tail is a long day

okay so fairy tail and anime FTW does **not** own fairy tail or create them! there are going to be O.C.s so i would like to warn you! now onwards to the story!

Chapter 1

it was a normal day. it was sunny but there was clouds. me and the guys were going to our regular spot in the school. The sun tree. It was near the front and was made out of 3 cadar trees. it got the name from some girlies. i never hang out with them, though i'm a girl.

"yo Shaina!" i looked at my best Guyfriend, Anothny, and the rest of the group. we were mostly made up of grade 6's but Anothny, Cullen, and Jacob are grade 5's.

"lets climb up the tree!" he said showing a smile. he kinda reminds me of Natsu from Fairy tail.

"okay!" i said, i started to climb up nut stop at a branch not to far down.

"okay you climbed, could you come down now?" Evan said with a worried expression on his face. he's my boy friend and was a best friend. we've been together for a month now.

"hold on she just reached the first check point!" Cullen shouted.

"just wait a minute okay!" i said to Evan giving him a nod and went back to climbing.

"hey! i can see you!" i looked on the side and saw Jacob. i feel bad for him, he got a ruff life.

i rolled my eyes seeing how typical this is. " Shaina please come down now!" Evan shouted but i kept going.

"wow you're very high up there!" E.J. said in astoinishment. he's my cousin or Best guyfriend in the world.

"whatever!" i shouted, they're driving me NUTS!

i got to the top of the tree and decided to sit for a while. it felt really good up here! until my phone rang.

"damnit! who's this now!" i said as i opened my phone. i got a text message from someone named Blank. it really said Blank. the text says:

_hi! do you like fairy tail?_

_well you can meet them if you press yes now!_

"eh, why not?" i said thinking it was one of the guys pranking me.

i press the yes button but nothing happend. " stop prank calling me you guys!" i yelled down below, "what the hell are you talking about?" Anothny shouted.

"what?" i said but then my phone started to ring again. 'what the hell!' i yelled in my head as i opened the phone.

"DA HELL!" i screamed. "Shaina what's worng!" Evan yelled down below. i stared at my phone and it shows some freaking black hole thing!

then the branch i was on snaped... "what the... holy SHIT! I'M FALLING!" i screamed falling to my doom. "Shaina!" the guys yelled but i suddenly fell on something soft. i looked down to see what it was... the color of the thing is blue.

" DA HELL THIS!" i yelled when i picked it up. "is that a tail?" E.J. asked coming closer, "huh?" it said. "did it talk?" i said looking a bit closer at the thing, i saw ears and a tail... "wait! is this Happy!" i yelled, "Aye!" Happy said with his eyes close...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" we all yelled then we looked around and saw Lucy, Natsu, Gray (he has nothing on), and Erza.

"huh... where am i?" we looked at natsu and he was starting to stand up. "huh? who are you?" he asked, "um... i'm Shaina," i said helping him up.

"oh! hehe, i'm-" he started, "Natsu Dragoneel," we all said in unsion. "how do you know my name?" he asked.

i rolled my eyes to this, "your very famous around here," Cullen said. then the others got up, "and they are Gray fullbuster, Lucy heartifilia, Happy the exceed, and Erza Scarlet." we all said in unsion again. they all looked very surpirse, it was funny.

"um, how did we get here?" Gray asked, " you mean you don't know?" i said. "what is this?" i truned around and saw Natsu holding my phone.

"oh well i'll burn this!" natsu said with a grin.

"DON'T FUCKEN BURN IT!" i screamed kicking him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled.

"Natsu got beaten by a girl..." Gray snickered looking at the fallen Natsu.

"so typical," Evan said, "Aye!" E.J. cheered.

" Hey! that _my_ line!" Happy said glaring at E.J.

oh god... i think this is going to be a very _**long**_day!


	2. stupid natsu!

okay so fairy tail and anime FTW does **not** own fairy tail or create them! thanks to the people who reviewed! please review! E.J. who is my cousin said that this is what we actually do! (note: E.J. is not his real name!)

* * *

chapter 2

"okay, we got Fairy tail here but the thing is how do we explain about them!" i said because if a teacher finds out that wizards came here, well, we're boned!

"true Shaina but first... GET OFF MY LAWN!" cullen screamed runing after the geese that was near by.

"CULLEN!" i yelled because he started to chase them with a sitck. "why is Cullen doing that to those weird animal things?" Natsu said, hehehehehehehe... we all know this.

"well it's because he's saving the world from their poop!" we said in unsion and once again they were confused!

"watch me while i fart on them!" he yelled very happily, "no!not again!" E.J yelled running to him.

"Cullen! stop it!"

"no!"

"oh shit! supervisor!" Evan yelled, " Crap! what about them!" i screamed pointing at team natsu.

"um..." we were all thinking but then Jacob yelled "UP THE TREE!"

we all hurried as we pushed team natsu up the tree,

"WTF!" natsu was going to punch E.J. but luckily Erza punched him before he could beat the s*** out of him.

"i'll stay with them just in case!" i yelled climbing up the tree, "Shaina, what is going on?",

"oh! um, Natsu your name is now Jimmy, Erza's name is darafkin!"

"what?"

"i said Dara!" i said with a smile, i totaly am messing with her!

"how bout mine!" i looked at Gray and i can see expectation in his eyes! _creepy..._

_"YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!"_ some one shouted below. i went down in a speed record.

"how can you..." natsu said looking at me... once again creepy! do all fairy tail people do this in real life?

" it's magic! now can we do something about them!" i yelled wailling my arms.

"we can't just leave them here but it's only the start of school!" Anothny said also wailing his hands.

"we can pretend to be your cousins," Erza suggesteed, "eh?"

_BRING!  
BRING!  
BRING!  
BRING!_

"the bell!" Jacob yelled, "okay, natsu and lucy come with us!" i yelled runing to the door of the class.

"erza and gray come with me!" e.j. yelled runing to his class.

"happy you stay here and hide!" Jacob yelled running too.

we got to class in time but noticed Natsu and Lucy...

"um... who are _they_?" he asked looking at them. "oh they're my cousin and Evan's" i said sweatdroping.

"oaky you can sit with your cousins!" he said motioning them in me and evan's directions.

"Shut up jichan!" natsu yelled, "what the..." crap stupid Natsu!

i came up to him and started to pull on his hair, "sorry for him, he doesn't know his manners!" i said draging himto my seat.

"get off me!" Natsu started saying... oh crap! his hand is in flames now!

"what the... is that fire!" the class asked.

stupid Natsu, how am i going to get out of this one!

* * *

this took so long! T-T sorry for the late chapter! please review! also look at my other stories! please!


	3. Chapter 3

wecome back! thanks for reding and all that! i don't own any shit so don't think i'm a stealer or shit like that!  
3 all my fairyz! - what i call my readers.

chapter 3: f#uck Natsu!

crap damnit!

"is that fire!" the class said coming closer. i got to think of something fast or else this will be fucked up! "oh! um, my cousin has this really cool magic trick that includes fire!" i said laughing nervous like.

"oh!" they replied back. doing random stuff and jimmy is back to making stupid lightsabers.

i turned back to natsu and gave him the glare that scared most of the guys in the same grade as me. he shuddered, just as i thought! hehehe they are easy to scare!

"ne, shaina," i turned around to see miljana, the mirejane in my class.

"yeah?" i said but she pulled me into the coat room. i have a bad feeling about this...

"shaina," she started with a stern voice. i gulped, i knoow i'm going to die...

"why is natsu here?" oh crap! f#uck Natsu! damn it! i'm going to die!

"um... bye!" i ran stright out the coat room screaming.

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed chasing me. i ran to natsu and told him to say 'voldemort sucks,' i hope she will kill him instead of me...(. .;)

"hey," Natsu started miljana turned to him. so sorry natsu...

"voldemort sucks." oh shit, miljana looks like satan mirajane... last time she was like this, Evan was filped over, kicked in the gut, fell on chairs, and got dragged outside the class...

"F*CK YOU!" miljana screamed as she filped him over but she used his head... "WTF?" Natsu yelled landing on some tables...

miljana came up to him and threw a table over her head and it landed on the wall showing some cracks. she pulled him by the collar and she said "is what you said true?" her bangs were covering her eyes. "yes?" natsu said i can tell he is scared shitless...

"SHAINA!" miljana yelled out to me. i ran as fast as i could hoping she won't kill me... "yes?" i said gulping hard.

"b*tch slap him..." she said shooting me a glare. "kay!" i wimpered as i came up to natsu. the truth is, i always wanted to b*tch slap him.

i pulled my arm to the farthest point i can go then while moving my whole body. i'm gonna give him my hardest slap when...

"MILJANA AND SHAINA! GO TO THE OFFICE!" shouted pointing out the door. "FUCK!" i crused in my mind thinking of ways to kill Natsu.

"ne, shaina," miljana said tugging at my shirt, "what?"

"let's kill the jackass Natsu!" she said in a satan killing smirk.

"couldn't have said it better..." i said giving back the same smirk.

we both know what will kill him but we decided to make him shit and then scare his shit back in his butt...

"natsu will die today..." we both said smirking like satan.

* * *

oh crap, i think i sucked that... who cares! BTW Miljana does act like that in real like but 'Miljana' is NOT her name!

till next time, bye fairyz

BROFIST MEH! (_)


	4. Chapter 4

HOLY CRAP! I FORGOT THAT TOMORROW IS GOING TO BE THE SO CALLED BLACKOUT DAY!

THAT MEANS M RATED STORIES MIGHT BE GONE TOMORROW!

I ALSO HEARD THAT SOME SONG BASED STORIES COULD BE GONE! (JUST HEARD, DONT KNOW IF TRUE)

SO THAT MEANS ALOT OF STOIES WILL BE GONE! _ NOOOOOO!

IF THIS STORY IS NOT GONE I'LL MAKE A THE BEST CHAPTER YET IN THIS STORY!

PLEASE SIGN THE PETTION FOR STORIES!

DO NOT SIGN IN TO YOUR FANFICTION ACCOUNTS TOMORROW!

I REPEAT DO NOT SIGN IN TOMORROW!

PLEASE KEEP THIS SITE TO WHAT IT SHOULD BE!

BYE FAIRYZ!

BROFIST MEH! _


	5. dares

yo i'm back my fairyz! i kinnda think i got the info worng about the blackout so sorry if you wanted to login really badly but you thought it was the blackout! i'm going to keep my promise and write the best possible chapter i could think of! i will make this have a ton of NALU in it (or at least try to have NALU in it)! please stay tuned and review! i also don't own a singel shit okay!

* * *

when me and miljana came to the office, i noticed that E.J. was there. i guess that he got into trouble too.

"yo E.J.!" i said taking a seat next to him.

"yo, shaina miljana. what you in for?" he asked.

"we got in trouble because of Natsu!" i said to him but he seemed shocked.

"shaina what did ya do?" he said with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"well, munchkin, the little runt used his magic in front of the class. then miljana found out-"

"he then said that voldmort sucks! so i taught him a lesson!" miljana said as she was inturpting me.

"you get the picture," i said inturpting her back. he was one of the witness when evan got hurt by miljana, he was laughing for most of the time. hehehe it was funny though!

"ah! i got in trouble because that striping bastard striped then i had to say that i dared him to strip!" he said with a rage tone.

"fail!" i joked laughing! he pouted like one of those cute anime ones!

"anyway wanna help us get back at natsu?" me and miljana said in union looking like kikaru and koaru from ouran hshc!

"only if you let me prank gray too!" he said with a grin.

"gray's here too!" miljana shouted but then the teacher came back...

"okay, turns out that your cousins said that it was their fault so you guys can go!" he said and also that E.J. can come to my class with Erza and Gray!

this will make what we planed much more easier! now all we need to do is to get the rest of the guys in this...

* * *

at lunch

"okay it's lunch time!" the teacher said as everyone started to move from their seat.

"god damn..." natsu said rubbing his butt. "god that was soooooo boring!" gray said as he also rubbed his butt.

"oh shut up! you guys didn't have to do a freaking able test!" i yelled trying to crack my back.

"whatever! im starving now!" natsu anonced looking in Evan's lunch bag. "heres your lunch envelope shaina the shanker!," andrei said giving me the paper.

"shaina the shanker! ahahahhahahahahaha!" natsu and gray laughed. i punched them in the face.

"up the shut fuck!" i yelled going out of the classroom to get my lunch.

when i came back i heard piano playing so i thought it was evan or anthony. turns out i was wrong. i saw gray on the piano his eyes were closed and it looks like he's playing the song 'ave mira,' that's a hard to play

i looked aroung the classroom and i saw the girlies drooling over gray (not miljana), the geeks and the bad guys trading over spicy noodles, and the guys laughing like mainacs around my desk. i sat beside gray but he didn't noticed. so i just sat ther listening to him play 'ave mira' i got to admit he was so good at playing that song! i closed my eyes and listen to the song.

"um shaina your head...," i opened my eyes and noticed i was leaning against him and my head was on his shoulder.

"oh sorry!" i said siting a bit away from him. i can feel a light blush on my face.

"no it's okay... if you want you can keep it there..." he said with a light blush on his face too. werid.

"okay," i said leaning against him again and out my head on his shoulder.

"hey shaina!" E.j. said from behind me.

"ack! what are you now huh? the teleporting naked guys!" i said playfully smacking him in the shoulder.

"nope im still stephano or happy!" he said in a really bad french accent.

"eh?" we turned around to face gray and right now he has a derp face!

"lolz!" we laughed like retared hyenas.

"shaina! come and play darey dare dare dare with us!" anthony said.

"kay!" i said runing to my desk. as soon as i sat on my chair evan put his arm around me.

"okay so shaina..." cullen started looking at me.

"yeah?"

"i dare you to kiss natsu or gray! punishment, you must give one of them a lap dance!" he said with glee.

"oh fuck you!" i said looking at both gray and natsu. hm, i'll kiss gray because we want natsu to find this interesting/ funny.

"okay," i walked up to gray and gave him a quick kiss on the cheak... did he blush?

* * *

gray's P.O.V.

once shaina left i went to the piano in the classroom. it's been a long time since i played with one. i opened the lid and started to play ave mira. i liked this song so i played this almost every time i see a piano. i was really into the song right now, so i closed my eyes and thought about stuff. we just went on a mission but suddenly we got traped in a gigantic lacrima. by the time i woke up, there was shaina. she looked pretty but then i noticed she hangs out with guys. i wonder why? she was wearing a blue tee-shirt that has what looks like a bird? she was wearing a black jacket over it. her has short hair and it looks like it's the color dark brown. i like her style and she acts like a boy.

i was suddenly brought back to reality when i felt something on my shoulder. i opened my eyes and saw shaina there. she looks like she was sleeping... she looks really cute... DID I JUST CALL HER CUTE!

"um shaina your head..." i said hoping she would wake up. she opened her eyes and just trying to figure what's going on. i suddenly saw her eyes shrink and she moved a bit from me.

"oh sorry," she said she has a light blush on her cheaks. to be honest, i kinda like her on my shoulder... am i a prev?

"no it's okay... you can keep it there if you want..." i said i think i have a light blush too.

"okay..." she said shifting closer to me and puting her head on my shoulder once again. i could feel her relax until...

"hey shaina!"

"Ack! what are you now huh? teleporting naked guys!" she said. da fuaq!

"nope! i'm still stephano or happy!" E.J. said in this weird french accent... im not following this.

"eh?" i said but suddenly they said lolz... what's lolz?

"shaina! come and play darey dare dare dare with us!" that kid named anthony said.

"kay!" she said running towards the guys.

i sat beside natsu.

I dont why though im looking at shaina... "hehe" i heard evan said as he put his arm around shaina. Bang! I felt my heart broke... WTF! Why do i feel that! im going crazy aren't i!

"okay so shaina," that little fat kid started.

"yeah?" she said.

"i dare you to kiss natsu or gray," he said. kiss me or flame head? the hell...

"punishment, you must give one of them a lap dance!" his voice sounds like glee. holy shit! wtf! give one of us a lap dance? i think i might have a nose bleed right now...

"oh fuck you!" she said, what a mouth! she suddenly look at my way... i felt my heart beat increase by ten fold! could someone please tell me what is wrong with me! (me: gray it's called L-O-V-E!)

"okay," she said as she came closer to me. i was sure she was going to kiss natsu but she kiss me!

i know it's on the cheak but still! that was like the first girl who kissed me! i knew that i was blushing but still!

"okay! now natsu, you have to filrt with lucy for the rest of the day!" shaina suddenly said... hahahaha! i bet the dense idiot doesn't even know what filrting is! nice dare but it got better when she said "the punishment is that you must be miljana's punching bag!"

"oh fuck!" he said. "hahahahahahaha!" we all laughed at natsu and he looked like he was going to murder someone but who cares!

"fine i pick to filrt with lucy!" he shouted but then the whole class looked at him, they also laughed at him! is this my lucky day! oh god this will be great to see!

"oh shut up! okay then i dare gray to filrt with shaina!" the idiot shouted, i started to titch all of a sudden. i was going to pick a fight with him. i was greatful that shaina wasn't there to hear the dare that natsu gave me. i was about to punch him when-

"what are you BAKAS doing!" shouted a very angry looking lucy and shaina... im going to die today aren't i.

"yo lets go! happy's probaly lonely right now." e.j said. thank goodness for him beacuse lucy and shaina went back to normal after that. i owe him one!

i was going outside when i noticed natsu dragged lucy inside. shaina was hiding behind a table so i guess she saw them too.

* * *

natsu's P.O.V

damn that shaina and giving me this stupid hard dare. i decided to try my first move, after everyone was outside i dragged lucy back in the class room. i wonder what i should say... i made 3 choices.

1: "hey babe, lets have some fun while they're gone!"  
2: "hey luce, did i ever tell you that your hair smells good?" he will say this while holding a strand of her hair.  
3: "hey luce, you look cute today. when did you get this cute?"

i was debating on which one i should pick. maybe i'll go with 3.

"hey natsu, you okay?"

i looked at lucy and she looks concerned. so i have to make this quick.

"im okay, i was just noticing how cute you look." i steped a little bit closer to her. i saw her blush, is that a good sign?

i took a strand of her hair and said "did i ever tell you that your hair smells good too?"

"heh heh, well... i got to go... bye!" luce said taking off in the other door. what's her problem?

"oh natsu, little natsu," i turned around and i saw shaina shake her head. "you know that you made this filrt a little to sudden, if this wasn't lucy, you would have made her think your a prev." she said finally, what does this have to do with luce?

"how is lucy different?" i asked but she just smirked.

"oh natsu... you are really that stupid aren't you huh." she said in a smugged tone while leaving. that bastard, only my nakamas could call me stupid. i'm going to charge at her. i got really far back and ran as fast as i can, i was close to hitting her when she sacked me! what the fuck!

"bitch! i thought you weren't going to fight!" she said harshly with venom dripping out. as i lay there clutching my balls i saw her say somthing but couldn't hear it well. i think she mouthed something like "she likes you dumbass" before i fell asleep. who likes me?

* * *

holy crap! im soooooooooo late with this chapter! i kinda lied at the whole NALU thing so sorry!

natsu: soo who likes me?

me:you really don't know you dumbass! *smacks head*

lucy: don't you tell!

natsu: tell me what!

me and lucy: fuck off!

thank you for reading and till next time fairyz...

BROFIST MEH!


	6. dear you'

hey fairyz! im back with a new chapter! i like to give thanks to all who reviewed! i also was thinking if i should coutinue this or not, im just saying and i might keep going if i get at least 13 reviews (im selfish aren't i) so please review! i also dont OWN ANY SINGLE THING KAY!

* * *

heh i totaly got natsu this time! i sacked him hard and that was like my best moment of my life! i sacked the ever so great fire dragon slayer and gave him a hint on who likes him! oh this is good for a nalu story!

"um shaina-san," lucy said,

"eh?" i asked,

"um is something wrong or something," why on earth would something be wrong?

"um no, why you ask?"

"well you've been snickering for 10 minutes now..." what! i am! shit im turning werid!

"oh well! anyway i heard you like natsu..." i said in a smirk, she blushed before draging me to the coatroom.

"how do you know that!" she asked.

"i know everything about you guys, even those bad ones..." i said this like it was the most normal thing on earth.

"please oh please don't tell natsu!" she pleaded going on her hands and knees... once again weird!

"don't worry, i won't if you do something for me kay!"

"anything you want!" she said in a smile before skipping out of the coat room... "hehe what a bad choice..." i muttred quietly to myslef before going out too.

* * *

after school...

"class dismiss!" the theacher finally said as he went back to his seat. the whole class went out in a rush, like they are trying to get out of the class... the normal thing... i got my bag quickly and try to go out of the class as quietly as possible, today im going to see how far i get before evan hugs me. so far i made it out the door when i heard evan say my name... shit! i went to the cruve of the school and hid behind a wall... lets see how long i will stay here untill he finds me. 1... 2... 3... 4-

"found ya!" evan said as he gave me a tight hug before i can respond. a simple 'eep!' came out of my mouth. 4 sec. new record!

"hite hite..." i patted his back before we broke the hug.

"BYE!" he shouted runing to rocky.

"DONT LET NATSU OR GRAY DO ANYTHING TO YOU KAY!" oh god... really oh well i guess he's just protective.

"DONT WORRY! I WONT!" i shouted back before facing gray and natsu, who got there without me knowing.

"so, where staying at your place?" they both asked, i rolled my eyes and told them yes... is today firday?

"hey shaina, it turns out that im staying over night too." e.j. said,

"why?" i asked.

"huh, i thought you want me over..." he's teasing me isn't he... that bastard.

"whatever so why?" i'm determind to get it out of him...

"so we're going to stay here or what?" anthony said.

"naw we're going now." i said as i started to go to the road mindlessly. i heard gray and natsu said something like should we let her be like that? *sigh* what do they think i am huh? stupid? well i'm not! anyway i was going across the road when a car came. of course natsu and gray are coming to me because they think i might die or something but i simply just picked up my speed. it was like 10 or 5... centimetres away from my body but who really cares. i kept walking untill the path to my house was covered in bird poop.

"damnit!" i said as i tried to not step on the poop but it was hard cuz about 99% of the road is covered in th poop! i was tip toing for a long time and i only got half way... of the pond. i was getting pissed untill someone picked me up!

"what?" i looked behind me and it was... GRAY! what the fuck!

"you dont need to walk for someone this pretty..." he said smugly. he's filrting with me.

"heh, nice one." i said but to tell you the truth... im holding back a blush.

"yo put her down!" anthony said in a angry tone.

"he liiiiiiikes her!" happy said.

"oh shut the hell up! stupid mutt." he snapped back.

"wahh, natsu he's being mean to me!" the neko said tearing up.

"say sorry right now!" natsu said.

"no!" oh boy! this is turning into a fight, *sigh* it always come to this...

"hey! can we go now!" i said and they looked at me like i was stupid.

"yeah, let's go." anthony said pushung natsu aside.

"cross the street will ya!" i shouted at gray, he's still carrying me by the way.

"fine!" he said in a harsh tone, i can tell he's annoyed right now.

_gray: i kinda like her yelling at me_

"where's your house again?" natsu asked while putting his arms around his neck.

"the red and gray buliding infront of us." i said hoping out of grays arms so i can open the door.

_gray: i wanted her to stay in my arms i dont know why..._

i just finished unlocking the door when anthony tried to come in but i pushed him out. like always but he asked for a hug, i give him one though i don't know why, then he left.

"just follow me kay!" i said as i went right of the loby. i kept walking and made another right. i came up to the first door and the suite is 1** i went to unlocking doors again but then i felt somthing on my head, i thought it was happy so i patted it's head but i was wrong. dead wrong! it was gray's head on me and i felt him grin when i started patting him.

"prevert!" i said as i stuck my tongue out at him. he just smirked, i got the door opened and everyone was inside but i locked gray out.

"oy! princess! let me in!" gray shouted from outside.

"um, is that me or you?" i asked to lucy because she is technaily a princess.

"it's all you!" she said as she opened unlocked the door leting the prevert gray in. he ran through the door making lucy get hit and he huged me... da fuaq!

i was lucky that no one was here. why is that! i looked at the white board and there was i note, it said:

dear shaina,

we are flying to the philipenes when you get this. we don't want you to come becasue we are going to do some something that involes e.j.'s parents and ate crishtel and we can only aford to take ourselfs and we're sory that you can't go but were only going to be gone for 6 months and e.j. will be staying with you so you won't be alone. we left a months worth of food and 1000 dollars in your piggeh bank. so you will be able to buy stuff when the food is gone. we also left some recipies for you to try. we love you and be safe.  
love,  
ate, lala, mama,papa.

"um shaina... are you okay?" gray asked me and then i noticed i was crying. i quickly whiped the tears away.

"yeah, im fine. you guys can sleep where ever you want and please don't break anything! also please don't come in my room for a while kay!" i quickly said as i nearly ran to my room. i turned on my laptop and started to right some stories. i'm writting one really sad one about lucy and team natsu while listening to dear you, a song from higurashi, i can't seem to stop this. *sigh* i started to sing along to the words.

* * *

gray's P.O.V.

shaina? what's wrong with her? see was so happy a while ago but now she's... i don't know! i was about to go inside the room when someone stoped me from entering.

"don't," e.j. said in a sturn voice.

"why?" i questioned but he just shook his head, his bangs were coving his eyes with his bangs.

"she needs to be alone right now and i think it's a bad move if you go in." he said before walking in the other room.

*sigh* i'll just wait till she comes out. i waited for an hour and she hasn't came out yet! i was getting restless.

"i'm going to eat now," i said when i heard singing...

_'Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?_  
_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni iimasuka?_

_Ima mamade watashi no kokoro wo umetei ta mono_  
_Ushinate hajimete kitsuita_  
_Konani mo watashi wo sasete kurete ita koto_  
_Konani mo egao wo kurete ita koto_

_Ushinate shima tada isshou wo_  
_Todetsu nodaku o wo kisuite toki modo sou wo to hishiini, demo-_  
_nobashite mo gaku keredo; naru de kaze no yo wo ni suri rukede todoki sou wo de todoka nai'_

"what?" i looked back at the door and opened it quietly... the most unexpected thing was there when i saw shaina singing more. the song was really sad and powerful.

_'Kodoku to setsudou ni mune wo shimtesu kenune  
Kokoro ga toware sou ni naru keredo  
Omoi nani nokoru anata no egao nouga watatshi wo itsumo hageba shitekureru_

mo ishido ano koro ni modorou  
kouno wa kito dai djoubu  
itsumo sobare wa datte ijou wo  
anata ta mo suru sobade

Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?  
kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka?  
Itsumo no yori egao de itekuru masuka?  
Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru'

"wow.." i said in a whisper. she was really good! like she actually made this song good!

"gray!" this brought me out from the trance, she started to claw at her eyes.

"hey, hey, stop that!" i said getting close to her and trying to keep her hands from her eyes.

"let go of me!" she screamed but she wasn't clawing at her eyes after all, she was trying to whipe her tears. oh god, what do i do! i don't know how to help someone who's crying! oh god!

"um... if you want a shoulder to cry on... i'm avalible for that..." i said nervously. she looked down... i knew i'm not cut out for this!

"um... sorry for the offer i'll just be going now" i said as i got up and moving towards the door.

"wait!" shaina said as she hugged me. "ack! shaina... um..." she's just burrying her head in my chest.

"please don't leave me too," she plead withbig water like eyes. "as you wish princess," i brought her on a bed and laid her down. she kept sobbing so i was in the bed too just to comfort her. she kept on sobbing so i patted her back and said it's okay... a few mintues passed and she was sleeping in my arms... she was sound asleep and she looked cute. heh, i finally found what's worng with me...

"i love her" i whispered before going asleep.

* * *

whahahahahaha! i soooo stupid for making this!

i was listening to dear you while making this!

soooo sorry if you hate it but thanks anyway!

till next time fairyz...

BROFIST MEH!


	7. Natsu pukes!

sup fairyz! i got at least 12 reviews so im happy and i'll countinue this! anyway i'm probably going to make this kinda, well, funny or something because i'm listening to ieven polka and also karaguri burst so this might be badass kinda thing. i dont know kay! so please don't ask why or someting and this is a heads up if this gets to random kay! anyway i don't own anything!

* * *

e.j.'s P.O.V.

*sigh* man poor shaina... i wonder what i can do to make her happy? *sigh* oh well, i'll just make her some coffee.

i was going to the kitchen when i saw the fridge open... if natsu or that mutt eats all the food i'm going to kill them creeper like! (e.j likes minecraft just to let you know) i walked up and turns out that natsu was... puking?

"barllg," he puked. what the fuck? i looked at the food he was eating and it was balot! hehe, must had eaten the babay by mistake!

"hahahahahahahhha!" i laughed while looking at his butt-like face! it was halrious! "ba-bas-bastard..." he quietly said before braffing again. he grabed something on the counter and puked in it...

"EW!" the thing said... it was happy! hahahahahaha! this is way too good! "gomene happy..." natsu said before he braffed on him again.

"NATSU! STOP IT! D:" happy cried then lucy came in.

"EEWW! NATSU STOP PUKING ON HAPPY!" she yelled grabbing happy but then natsu grabed lucy by mistake and puked on her!

"EYAH!" she screamed as she slaped him.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" i laughed and then i rofl but that was a mistake... natsu grabed me and puked!

"AH SHIT! T-T" i yelled punching him in the face. "damn it!" i got out of natsu's reach and ran stright to the washroom. i rush to get anything to stop him from puking. "ah ha!" i said as i found a sponge i ran to natsu and stuffed the sponge in his mouth. he stoped puking but the sponge looks like it was all filled up with braff! luckily i found a new packet of sponges! hahaha! well that was an experience! anyway when we got the kitchen cleaned up, natsu was still puking... he didn't eat anything execpt for that one bite of balot! man... that just made me tired... i'm going to sleep.

* * *

natsu's P.O.V.

damn it! what the hell was in that demon egg! damn now i have to fill my mouth with sponges! arg! anyway i was sitting on the couch and luce was glaring at me like hell! the slap she gave me still hurts... i was watching what was on the so called t.v. and it was boring~! e.j. left a few minutes. i was mentaly crying to e.j. not to let me go alone with luce cuz she looks pissed.

"im going to find gray" i said nervously walking out of the living room. ah god... since when did i get this scared of luce... anyway i looked in the room beside the one that shaina is in. e.j. was sleeping in there and happy was trying to lick himself clean. damn it soooo sorry happy! gray wasn't there so he must be in the washroom, i mean he wouldn't be too prev like and do something to shaina right? i went to the washroom but he wasn't there... oh crap! he did go in shaina's room! aw crap... if he did do someting like _that_ to her we would've hear right? *sigh* i guess i have to check it myself don't i?

i took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, i saw shaina and gray on the small bed next to the big one and i think shaina was sleeping... i stoped right away when i heard gray sigh...

"i love her," he said then i saw him close his eyes... um... what... (relization in 3... 2... 1...) WTF!

I felt my eye twitched... Really WTF just happend with them! "natsu... What you looking at- holy shit!" luce was right behind me... "aww! This is soooo cute!" she then said... What! Girls are weird... "seee i told you they liiiiike each other!" happy said floating above me but then he was getting close to the fan... Oh shit! "HAPPY! WATCH OUT!" i yelled but he was sucked in the fan! "NATSUUUU! HELP ME!" my kid said and surpirsingly shaina and gray still hasn't woken up yet! A song came up from nowhere! 'kowashite, kowashite tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i mitasarenai hakai shoudou moroi moroi moroi hito nante shosen wa suterareta karakuri "Nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?" tte iu sore oshiete yo' The wierd part is... The song goes well with what is happening right now! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ so what ya think! Bad? Good? Just weird? Well i don't care and im proud of it! Anyway i would like to say thanks to my homie AmaixRondo96! Gotta say best dude who connected with me, sorry if you're not a guy! Anyway thanks dude and a personal BROFIST for ya! Anyway... BROFIST MEH! 


	8. mr chair!

**how's it going fairyz! im back with a new chapter and just to tell you, this really happened (about the guest star)! i dont own anything!**

**with guest star: mr chair!**

* * *

"eh?" i said waking up. i keep hearing shouts... wait a minute! 0_0 is natsu trying to get happy of the fan while changing sponges out of his mouth! what the... is karakuri burst on!

i felt something on me... is that a arm! 0_o what is going on!

"naaaaattttssssuuuuu! hhhheeeeellllllpppp mmmmmeeeeee!" happy yelled he's still going around the fan.  
(natsu! help me!)

"what is going on!" i yelled then lucy came up to me.

"help! happy is stuck on the fan!" she screamed.

"no shit sherlock!" i yelled going on top of the table that was under the fan. i was just about to pull the cord to slow down the fan until happy grabed me with his tail and i started to go around with him!

"hhhhheeeeellllllllpppppp mmmmmeeeee! dddddaaaammmmnnnnn yyyyyoooouuuu mmmmuuuuttt!" i yelled trying to hit the damn neko.  
(help me! damn you mutt!)

"eh? WHAT! SHAINA!" gray said finally waking up, damn that guy sleeps like a log!

" jjjjuuussssttt hhhheeellllppp mmmmeee! _" i yelled down below, im starting to feel like i need to braf! damn!  
(just help me! _)

"sssooooommmmeee oooooonnnneeee ppppuuullll tttthhhheee cccoooorrrddd!" i yelled pointing at the cord below hoping gray will get what im hinting.  
(someone pull the cord!)

"yosh!" gray said then there was a click, the room got dark. he must've pulled the other cord. damn it!

"ttthhhheeee oootttthhheeerrr oooonnnneee!" i yelled again and this time the fan was starting to slow down. yogota!  
(the other one!)

"let go of me mutt!" i yelled unting his tail from me. urgh! stupid neko.

"hey what's this?" lucy said looking at me laptop.

"oh! it's called a laptop! in this world, we use it to connect with others and also just to have fun!" i said grabing it hopefuly no finds out about my fanfics about them... he he.

"god you guys are nosiy! anyway natsu how may sponges do you have left?" e.j. said coming into the room.

"about 5 or 4 left," natsu said scratching the back of his neck. from what im thinking, natsu must had eaten the balot by accident then he started to puke so e.j. got a packet of sponges to stop natsu from brafing.

"anyway i'll show you why we know you~!" i said with glee trying to hold back a smirk. today lucy and natsu are going to blush! i started to type in fairy tail episode 50 (eng sub) and it got about 820,000 results (0.14 seconds) according to google that is. natsu was pretty suprize about how they have a show! his face was priceless!

"okay prepare yourselfs because your now going to watch fairy tail!" i said with a big toothy grin as i hit the play button.

* * *

time skip~!

"soooo how do you like it?" i said, i was having a hard time not to fan-girl scream because natsu and lucy were as red as erza's hair! i was waiting for the day that natsu finaly know that lucy L-I-K-E him!

"oy luce! is that why you slaped me that day?" oh yes! here it comes!

"um y-yes?" yay! come on natsu!

"your weird!" 0_0 natsu...

i literly face palmed myself! that stupid dumbass! how could he **not** know now! the guy really has magma for brains! damn it! lucy looks sad now! damn it i shouldn't had showed them this episode... um um, ah!

"hey natsu! youre a dumbass" i stated as a give him what i always wanted to give him, a b*tch slap! i swear i heard a crack when his head turned back!

"shaina..." i turned around and saw lucy there giving me those puppy eyes, *sigh*

"fine, all the guys must get there little asses out of this room right now!" i yelled pointing at the door, luckily gray dragged natsu out of the room before he can yell, i kept e.j. here though.

"why me!" he asked, "well because you're going to help me! munchkin!" i said he just merily rolled his eyes. i turned around to lucy and she's close to crying. damn it! i pulled her into a hug.

"im sooooo sorry lucy! i thought that natsu will finally get it! im sooo sorry!" i said to her. she just patted me on the back.

"don't worry! im just shock that he didn't know!" she said wiping some of her tears.

"that's adorable!" e.j. said with puppy eyes!

"hahaha!" me and lucy laughed, "what's so funny?" he asked but i just ingored him and went on my laptop.

"what's ya doing shaina?" lucy asked me looking at what im doing. i was typing in pewdiepie so she can watch with me and laugh!

"well lucy! we are going to watch pewdiepie until we either get scared to death or we sleep!" i said with a grin.

"who's pewdiepie?" my jaw went all the way down! i mean she should at least pick up some things about what we talk about!

"okay lucy so pewdiepie is an awesome bro from sweden who plays scray games and some random shit! pewidepie has a few people who he likes in some games he plays! like in amnisea! there's jenifer, a big rock who's in love with pewdie. piggeh, a dead pig who's always pumped. a bro who's like a messed up human person and love pewdie too. now the last two is like cool bros! the first one is mr chair! he's your typical chair but when pewdie's in trouble he helps him with his attack called chair mode! i actualy met him right e.j.! the last one is stephano! he helps pewdiepie when he's scared and he sticks with him through the game!" i said without breathing. she was pretty surpise!

"wait! how'd you meet mr chair?" she asked.

"well it started at lunch when me and the guys went out.

* * *

_"mew!" i said going outside holding a bag of goldfish crackers. they were from evan but i just jacked them! i mean who really cares! im a cat right now! _

_"hey is that a chair?" evan said pointing on the hill near by. "it is a chair!" i yelled in glee because that is mr chair!_

_"hey shaina! it's mr chair!" e.j. yelled at me as i did my cat attack on him. "i know! how'd he get here? mew!" i said running to with e.j. _

_"mew! i think that we should make some people!" i yelled laying down on the grass. munching on the goldfishes. _

_"i call stephano!" e.j. yelled while making a werid french acent. hehe stepahno is down._

_"i call pewdie! mew!" i yelled still eating some goldfishes. _

_"whatever! your too girl for a name for that!" cullen said but he will soon regret that! _

_"grah!" i yelled picking up mr chair from the ground. chair mode activative! i started to chase cullen around the school..._

* * *

and that is how we met !" i finished finally.

"kay then?" she said looking confused.

"any way let's just go on and watch!" i yelled but then there was a bang in the living room.

"what!" we all yelled going outside. "they better not had destroyed anything!" i yelled when we reached the living room but it was covered in smoke!

"what is this smoke!" lucy yelled.

"WATCH OUT!" i heard gray yelled in the distance.

"what!" i yelled until i felt something hit me...

* * *

**how'd ya like it! well sooooo sorrry for long update but i had been going out alot for this summer and my family kept inturpting my writing session so sorry! please leave a review and also if your a guest then please leave your name in your review! i would really like that~!**

**untill next time my cute fairyz! **

**BROFIST MEH!**


	9. new person drops in

**how's it going fairyz! new chapter is up~! **

**right now i'm really poofed! **

**i mean i seriously don't know what time it is or what day! **

**i think i'm going crazy because yesterday i was at my house then the next thing i know... i'm in a random street with really creepy stuff happening but luckily i knew i was dreaming... i think. _ **

**do you think i'm okay? i havn't got good sleep for a looong time so yeah.**

**any way please like/fav/follow and i'll do the same for ya!**

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!LKAJLFALJVADVJDB! (hope that's enough for you)**

* * *

last time

"watch out!"

and now...

* * *

"hehehe, come play with us!" said a girl with blond hair. she was wearing an orange kimono, she started to run away. i wonder what's going on... i'll just follow her for now. i ran after the girl and notice something strange, why didn't i notice this before? the girl's left arm was gone... i looked around the place i was in and it looks like a school... what does she mean by us? i followed the girl to a room, there was no light on and it was really hard to see what was going on. i was pushed to the ground after. the person who pushed me grabbed me by the hair and soon lights came off.

"circle you, circle you," i heard someone said in the distance i looked around me and it seems like the person was a doctor of some sort and then a few more people came in the room and made a circle around me. it was creepy...

"dear childeren, you just lost the 'game'." the man said looking down on me when i notice i wasn't the only one in the room. the girl was in the same position i was in and i saw something behind the doctors back... it's a knife! i looked back at the one who was holding me by my hair. he was wearing a mask and i could **only** see his mouth. he was smirking and i saw a bit of fangs glint through his smile. "AHHH~!"

i turned my attention to the scream and it was from the girl...

.

.

.

blink

.

.

.

"AHHHHHH! WHATTHEHELL!" i screamed still looking at the horrofic event happening i turned back to the doctor as he took out a knife. my eye were filled by horror when i saw the cold metal weapon. i was going to die there at that very second and i was right.

**SLASH!**

my view suddenly went in a circle and i felt like i was rolling until i hit a pole. when i finally vision went back to normal i saw my body still in that circle of doctors. the one who was holding my hair looked back at me and he took of his mask. i couldn't believe my eyes...

"g-gray..."

* * *

"ina..." what's going on?

"sha..." was i dreaming?

"shaina!" shut up will ya!

"wake up!" shit fine! i open my eyes and saw my room. what happened? argh! my head hurts! i clutched my head and noticed someone beside my bed. it was gray... strange, that dream was still too clear for my liking.

"you okay in there?"lucy said coming into the room holding a tray of mugs.

"oh! your awake! that's good, how are you feeling?" she asked me sitting next to gray while giving a mug to me. the mug was filled with hot coffee, i bet that e.j. made it.

"i'm alright, my head just hurts that's it. anyway what happen?" i asked them still clutching my head, god it is like someone banged it ten million times!

"well, let me show you what caused you to get hit. wait a moment please..." lucy said going out of the room. i took a sip of coffee before looking back at gray. he hasn't said anything yet to me. i wonder what's wrong with him?

"you know... i haven't said anything yet cause i was thinking of something, what did you dream of?" he asked me and it was really creepy since it was like he was reading my mind!

"why you ask?"

"cause you were sweating really bad and you said my name..." oh god, wtf he heard that!

"i'm back!" lucy said coming in, thank god for lucy! that was way to weird for me. well at least i will kill the person who k.o. me.

"so where's the dude?" i asked her looking dead serious. she sweet dropped before pulling on someone's arm.

"blondie stop pulling on me!" i know this voice. how'd he get here!

"heh, so let me get this stright, bee here knocked me out," i joked looking at him and he glared at me, which was typical!

(when did stingy bee start being his nickname?)

"oy! what's up with the stupid nickname?" he growled walking closer to me. i just laughed and pushed him out of the way, boy was he pissed! i walked to my sister's room where i found e.j sleeping on the lower bunk and natsu was snooping through my sister's stuff, happy was sleeping on the top bunk. i walked up to natsu and put my hands on his shoulders. he finched right away and dropped the thing he was holding. there was a sudden crack sound. shit! natsu turned to face me and he was scared shit less at the face i was making...

"bitch! what did you dropped!" i yelled at him before picking up the item. i froze when i saw what it was... it was my sister's favorite ed sheeran c d! (correct me if i'm wrong)

"what is going on?" i turned around and e.j. woke up and was still rubbing his eyes. he would understand what the problem is. i walked up to him and showed him the broken c.d. and his eyes just grew 100-fold. i don't blame him! when my sis comes back we're dead! i felt steam buliding up in my head as i turned back to look at natsu. he just showed his trademark girn but i know he's scared...

"natsu... YOU FAHKING DUMBASS! DIE!" i screamed punching him in the face. he bolted out the room in a second but i bolted out after him and e.j. was not to far behind me. he ran to the living room but we mde it there before him. he ran to my room but i tackled him first i trapped him and started to punch him, e.j. soon came and started to kick him.

"um... what's going on?" i just remebered that gray, lucy, and asshole number 2 was in this room. shit!

"gomen! that was really wrong of me!" i said jumping off of the now knocked out natsu same with e.j. they were really dumbfouned and their face is really funny! it was hard not to laugh... hehe...

"wait a minute, did natsu got beaten by this freak!" sing said poking natsu, i felt anrgy marks form on my forehead. i hate being called a freak!

"nice one!" gray said high fiving me and handing me my coffee that i left behind. lucy was just standing there wide mouth staring at me. sigh.

"close your mouth, your going to get flies in there sooner or later." i told her with a wink... wait!

"where's my laptop!" i questioned looking at the people in the room, they all said they don't know... where is it!

* * *

mean while at happy...

"hehe let's see what stuff shaina has on this laptop..." the blue cat said looking through shaina's account when he found something interesting...

"omg! what is this!"

* * *

**that's the end for this chapter! **

**please review/fav/follow!**

**untill then my cute fairies...**

**BROFIST MEH!**


	10. happy the human?

**how's it going fairyz! new chapter is up~! **

**sorry for loooong updates (again)!**

**i'm having one of the worst writers block for all my fairy tail stories! **

**well i hope you like this and if you don't then TO BAD! XP**

**discalimer: like always * takes a breath* I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL OR ANYTHING MENTIONED HERE! DX **

**any way let's go on with the story~! ^ w ^ **

* * *

last time:

"OMG!"

and now to the chapter:

* * *

i hugged my long pillow tighter to my self trying to get back to sleep, i remembered the event's that happened yesterday and man was it stupid! never thought that team natsu and one of the twin dragon slayers would be transported to this place and actualy stayed here in my house! well erza was staying over at miljana's place. me, lucy, happy, and e.j. shared the big room and the guys shared the little room. i decided to open my eyes knowing i won't get back to sleep and turned my head to look at the clock, it was 9:00 and it's saturday. i looked back at the wall and felt arms snake their way to my waist.

"eh?" i turned around and saw a blue haired guy there, sleeping, and in _my_ bed! i did the only thing that came into my mind...

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL PREVERT?!" i screamed punching the dude right in the face making him fly to the wall. gray, natsu, and sting came in the door to see what happened until they got a blush on their face. i looked down and turned scarlet red before punching them in the face, i remembered that i took of my shirt but kept the bra on last night. i grabbed my shirt and pushed it on, lucy woke up and screamed at the bluenette that was on the wall.

"oww! what you do that for freak?!" sting said glaring at me, i blew a rasberry at him before standing up to walk to the knocked out bluenette. i kneeled infront of him and he was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue boxers, i would had mistaken him for jellal if it wasn't for him having cat ears and no weird tattoo. i knew who this is...

"he's happy," i said in a plain tone to lucy, her eyes widden as she looked back at the guy before nodding. i was curious at the cat ears that happy has, i wonder if they're real? i tested it out and leaned on him touching the ears, they were really soft! i played with it a bit more until i saw him wake up... hehehe...

"eh? ACK!" he said bumping his head on the wall while making me lose balnce.

"oof!"

"shaina-san are you all right?"

"yeah, could you go drag natsu's and gray's body out of here? i don't think that either of them will wake up soon." i told lucy and with that she dragged both of them outside. i looked back at happy and he looked scared as heck!

"w-where's n-natsu?" human happy stuttered, he must of forgot about yesterday. i patted his head gently knowing he won't trust anyone right now. damn, i have to tell him.

"happy calm down, you and team natsu were transported to my world for some reason, right now your probaly asking a thousand questions in your head but i will tell you this. you've been turned into a human and natsu is knocked out and is out side right now." i told him in a calm voice but...

"AHHHHH! WHAAATTT?! I"M A HUMAN?!" he screamed in my face before darting out of the room. god! he has one scream!

"ouch! my ears!" i said rubbing them before standing up, i looked at sting and he has a big cocky grin on his face. bastard!

"what! any way since your in here could you help me clean up the beds?" i asked him walking to the two beds, he nodded and helped out, that was really unexpected of him but okay. we clean the beds in silent untill he broke it.

"so it's shaina right?" he asked, i nodded at him finishing my bed. i walked over to him and helped him.

"names sting, how do you do?"

"fine and i already know you."

"oh you do? then what power do i have~?" he said in a firt like tone, i rolled my eyes at him,

"your a light dragon slayer, you and rouge are known as the twin dragons and he's a shadow dragon slayer. you both said that you killed both of your dragon to natsu which pissed him off. you have an exceed named lector and rouge has one named frosch."

"wow, you really do know me, how?"

"well-" "shaina! i need you!" i heard lucy yell from outside. i looked back at sting and said "gomen but i need to see if my house is not damaged on the otherside,"

"no prob!" he said with a smile, this is the first time i saw him like this! it was cool yet creepy but at least he's nice!

"kay," i said to him smiling back before opening the door, i walked down to the living room only to find happy clawing at gray for some reason...

"what's going on?"

"happy got mad at gray since he said that he was a mutt," lucy said to me with a worried face, sigh, i thought i could relax for once! i walked up to gray and happy and smiled before i ripped happy off of gray. he was squiming to much! it was hard to take a hold of him!

"happy! calm the hell down!" i yelled at him but he wouldn't! he's starting to get heavy! i felt happy geting out of my reach and saw that sting was holding him, he smiled at me before throwing happy on the couch.

"thanks!"

"no prob!" i suddenly felt a really dark aura in the room, i looked at gray and he looked like he was going to kill sting... what?

* * *

gray's P.O.V.

i saw sting being all nice to _my _girl, well, she isn't exactly mine yet so... you know what? shut the fuck up brain! i glared at sting before going to shaina's side, she looked at me and i smiled and ruffled her head, she looked lost for a second before smiling back and walked to lucy who was poking natsu dead body. i got to say, that girl got a strong punch! i like it! i looked back at sting and he glared at me. i smirked before going into the kitchen to make breakfeast.

* * *

back to regular P.O.V.

i walked to lucy who was curently poking natsu's body, i tapped on her shoulder and she looke back at me with a troubled look. i know what's wrong...

"sigh, luce you know, he will make it! one lil's girl punch won't take him out!" i told her with a big goofy smile, she laughed and smiled. sigh, when will life be like this?

"hey shaina!" i heard gray call from the kitchen. i wonder what he's doing?

"yeah?"

"i need some help!"

"with what?!" i yelled at him getting pissed, i heard sting chuckle a bit. dumbass.

"i kinda spilled something..." i got up and ran to the kitchen only to see the floor covered in... milk? what?

"what happened?"

"i dropped the milk by accident," he said timidly scratching the back of his neck, it took me alot of energy not to blow up in his face but i said "i have to go to the mall now since that was the last of the milk."

"um, i'll go with you to repay for the milk!" he said to me paincing, i looked at him and nodded. he seems to be relax for a bit. i turned around and walked to the little room.

when i closed the door of the room making sure it was locked i turned around and jumped! stupid sting was there smirking at me.

"god dude! you almost gave me a freaken heart attack!" i told him panting, i walked over to the closet and felt him behin the door. i looked at the mirror that was across the closet, luckily the closet door was like a gate sperating us. i stared at his reflection in the mirror, he seems almost... sad? what?!

"shaina," he said now looking at me like he was going to kill me, i gulped staring at the mirror.

"you are going to bring me to the mall, you got that..." he said at me glaring at my reflection before leaving. i swear, he had a small smirk but it left as soon as it came. i went to the door and locked it again before i got my clothes.

* * *

few minute later.

i came out wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt and i was wearing black mini shorts and converses. i wore my black jacket and my hair was in a pony tail but i left my bangs to cover my right eye. all i need now was my headphones and the money then i would be ready to go! i stepped out of the room carefully hoping sting doesn't see me, dude, i freaked the shit out of me! i walked to my room and spoted my headphones and grabbed them. i pluged them in my Ipod and got the money out, i walked to the front door and stuffed my headphones in my ears and opened the doors. i was pretty good walking down to the loby until i heard someone roar...

* * *

**hey fairyz! soooo sorry once again for all late updates!**

**i've been switching between stories for a week and most of them i got writer's block!**

**anyway if you want me to update one of my stories then pm or review me kay!**

**please review/fav/follow to this and my other stories kay! or else i'll get natsu to burn you!**

**till next time fairyz... **

**BROFIST MEH!**


	11. glaring and runing

**how's it going fairyz! new chapter is up~! **

**i know how long it's been taking me to write but hey! I. DON'T. HAVE. TIME.**

**now: "I DON'T OWN ANYTHING METIONED HERE!DX" **

**i listen to Aimai Elegy feat. marina / 愛迷エレジー feat. marina while writing.**

**kay now on to the story!**

* * *

last time:

someone roar...

now:

* * *

i ran out the front door and blasted the volume to the highest as possible, looping the song Aimai Elegy feat. marina hoping i could get rid of all the sounds. i ran to the normal way i go to for school not stoping to have a breath cause who knows what will happen to me?! i looked back and saw sting and gray running at me! i whipped my head and bolted away almost stepping on poop! i heard sting swear even though the volume is at full blast. as soon as i got out of the pond i ran to the forest path that leads to the other side. luckily gray doesn't know this path since he just got here. i walked up the hill going to the library, ignoring all the weird looks that people were giving me.

i was on the other side of the street when i heard someone yell "THERE SHE IS!"

i paniced and ran inside the buliding puting up my hood. i walked through the small gate and went to the manga section of the place, i started to look trough the shelf only to stop five minutes later since there was no good ones. i looked on the teen fiction side trying out a novel, the only books that caught my eye was Go Ask Alice, The Secret Year, and The Dark and Hollow Places. i sighed this was pretty much pointless... i walked to the check out and gave the lady my sisters card. i lost mine a long time ago, i walked out and stuffed the books in my bag while taking out The Dark and Hollow Places book. it was about the dead or something, i don't know but it seems good! i started to listen to Black Paper Moon while reading and i walked across the street. it was a really good book!

i walked to the mall and entered Walmart, i looked around and went to the dairy section of the store to get milk. i payed for it and walked into the mall, i still had alot of money left so i can probaly by something. i bumped into someone but i just kept walking, the book was really good! i stoped to switch songs when i got tackled! i lost my page to my book! god, hate it when that happens! i got up and looked at the person who tackled me, it was the stupid jerk sting! i glared at him before grabbing my book and flipping through to find my page, luckily it wasn't hard to find. i looked back at sting and he was glaring at me! i blew a rasberry at him before stomping pass him.

"jerk!" i muttered under my breath walking to the foodcort.

* * *

sting's P.O.V.

"what did i just do?" i said aloud looking at the way shaina walked through. one minute we were having a good time like we were friends then the next, she glares and called me a jerk! what did i do?!

"sting!" i turned around and saw gray runing to me. the snow fairy didn't see me at least, i put on a smirk watching him trying to catch his breath. he looked up at me and that was when i saw a big smirk on his panting face.

"what you smirking for ice queen?" i said to him, he walked near me and started to laugh at _me_! i glared at him, punk trying to laugh at me.

"thanks for bumping up my chances with her stingy bee!" he laughed before runing to the direction shaina went.

"that's it... GRAY YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" i roared bolting, i just hope he hasn't get to shaina yet!

* * *

regular P.O.V.

i was just about to take a bite out of my taco when i heard "GRAY YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" from the other side of the mall. the people around the food cort was talking about that, sigh, those to baka's better not make me banned from this mall. i finished my taco and started to walk around on the first floor of the mall. i was about to walk into chapters when i felt someone tap my shoulder. i looked behind my back and saw lucy. i wonder what she is doing here?

"nee, is it okay if you by me a book for me?" she asked timidly. i gigled and nodded, her face lighted up right away! she grabbed my hands and started to bounce up and down.

"thank you! thank you so much shaina!" she said before runing into the store. i walked in with my hands in my jacket pocket, i got to say, the girl really LOVES books! i went to the manga shelf and scan up and down, i found the book i was looking for did a mini jump. i was about to read it when someone took from my hands. i looked up and saw gray holding it above my head, he was right behind me.

"mou, gray gimme my book back~!" i wined trying to grabbed it but he was taller than me and held it high so it was out of my reach, i pouted at him.

"meanie," i said, he chuckled a bit before giving me my book. i was happy now and gave him a hug~! i don't care but i felt like doing this~! i broke the hug and smiled at him, he had a light blush while he was smiling back. i turned around and started to look for more books that i will like. i felt someone behind me and it was gray.

"you need help?" he asked and i nodded. he started to look through the shelf and i did the same.

* * *

a few minutes later...

we had about 14 books and we had enough to buy all of them, i was happily reading H.O.T.D. when i felt someone tap on my shoulder, i turned around and saw lucy there holding 4 books. she looked like she was having a hard time, i got up and took two of them and man were they heavy! i flipped them around and saw that one of them was $20! the other one was 30!

"luce, how much are these?" i asked her worried about the budget, i only brought $40 and i wonder if the other ones where at least 9 bucks.

"um, the one that i like was $10, you don't need to buy the other ones," she said putting the other books she has back on a shelf. i smiled at her and grabbed 5 of my books, gray carried the rest since he wanted to. we walked to the cashier and she looked like she wasn't believing the fact that i had the money. we walked out with ten bags or something.

"hey i have to go to the washroom!" lucy said suddenly looking at me, i don't know why i have to say ok but"okay go,"

with that she ran to the washroom, i sweatdropped and felt gray tapping on my shoulder, i looked at him and pointed to the washroom. he smile before he went, wait... how did i turn into the loner?! sigh, i picked up the zombie book that i took out from the library. i say i'm about half way through the book! new record!

"what ya reading?" a familer cocky voice said from behind me, i was to pissed off to hear his anoying voice so i blasted the volume off my ipod, i smirked before going back to my book. i was enjoying it when i suddenly felt pokes going to my head, i tried ignoring it but it suddenly began to come faster... i swear i had ticks on my head. i looked back at the washroom and saw gray come out, i insantly stood up and walked to him. he looked at me confused before seeing sting, he glared at him while sting glared back. ackward... i took out one of my earphones and went to lucy since she was standing by the washroom.

"um, why are they having a glare off?"

"don't know," i said shruging before grabbing lucy's hand and runing up to the second floor.

"why are we up here?" lucy asked,

"i think we should go now before shit happens!" i yelled before running to walmart since they had a way out.

"SHAINA! GET BACK HERE!" i heard those idiots yell from behind us, i laughed and ran outside.

"NOT TODAY CHERRY PICKERS!" i yelled but then i bumped into someone...

* * *

**hows it going fairyz! **

**sooo srry as always for no updates~! **

**oh well... **

**until next time fairyz...**

**BROFIST MEH!**


	12. kyoya and nandos!

**how's it going fairyz! new chapter is up~! **

**i think it's only one more week till we go back to school! **

**oh well...**

**anyway im so srry for no updates! **

**remember when i said that i had some sleeping probs, well..**

**i now sleep waaay too much and im getting lazy!**

***sigh***

**i do not own anything or any shit like that... **

**NOW READ DA STORY!**

* * *

last time:

"CHERRY PICKERS!"

and now more shit starts!

* * *

"ACK!" i ran head on into somebody and fell down on my ass! damn it! i looked back at the person and he looked exactly like kyoya! the one from ohshc! he had his hand out and i took it.

"sorry, princess..." he said to me bowing. i stared at him.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" i laugh clutching my sides, this has got to be a prank! i waved my hand and walked past him, he was dumbstruck! i kept gigling when i was walking. that must be the most funniest and worst pranks ever!

* * *

lucy's P.O.V

hey it's lucy, daughter of the heartfilia company. well the gang has been transported to a place called earth? well, some poeple we met are nice enough to give us a roof on our heads. their names are cullen, e.j., anthony, jacob, miljana, evan, and shaina. they really seem familer, like jacob! he looks like romeo and evan looks like loki! shaina is like cana but she doesn't drink beer...

i walked around the corner outside of the mall and saw shaina holding hands with a really handsome guy with glasses and black hair. i walked back inside.

"hopefully gray and blondie didn't see that," i said sweat dropping.

"who you calling blondie?"

"ACK! oh it's just you and gray..." i said relived.

"so what you didn't want us to see?"

"oh! i saw shaina holding hands with someone who is cute and had black hair and glasses!"

"WHAT!?"

"oops! i shouldn't had said that..." i said rubbing my neck. i looked back and they were gone! did everyone ditch?! i sighed before slowly walking back to our so called home.

* * *

i was in my room right now on the computer, watching chaotic monki. i was watching him play desert nightmare when someone knocked on the door.

"ya know that if it's not my bed time you may come in," i told the person outside, i heard some shuffling and the door opened. there stood human happy who's still in boxers.

"what are you watching?" he asked coming in and sitting beside me, i smiled.

"something i like," i told him before playing the video, he peaked at the screen and then shudder with me. the part we just both saw was... um...

"what the fuck did i just experince?!" we said along with cry then it went back to his voice on the game. i looked back at happy and he looked like his soul just flew out of the buliding. i chuckled a bit before paying attention to the video.

* * *

few miutes later...

we finished watching and happy was already a fan of him! we came out of the room saying "jalen is the best charecter on earth and earthland!"

"SHAINA WHERE ARE YOU?!" i heard gray and sting yell from the fron door dragging out an 'eep' from me. i latched on to happy's arm before dragging him to my room. i locked the door and started to open my laptop, i pulled out the ipad and my candy bag out from it's hidding spots. i was slamming a password on to the ipad while eating some coke balls (a/n i luv coke balls! i know it might sound wrong but who the fuck really cares!) when i felt a tap on my shoulder. i turned around and i almost had a stinking heart attack since i forgot that i dragged happy here.

"could we listen to some music?" he asked with pleading eyes, werid but cute. i ruffled his hair and went on searching for a good song in youtube.

"already on it neko-san~!" i excalimed with a cat smile on my face. he girned before it suddenly changed into a smirk that i hoped i would never see. i frowned. you know, the kind of smirk that everyone gets when they got something to blackmail someone with, well times that by 1000000 and you would get the smirk happy had on.

"kay, spill it out! ya have something you could blackmail me with and i want to know what it is." i told him making sure to pause the song i picked before it played. i was tapping my foot when i felt something go click.

"ya know about my fanfic's that i make dont ya?"

"AYE!" he confessed before laughing his head, i glared at him "ya lucky that your cute or else you would be dead in this room, right here, right now!"

"aye-" "SHAINA! HAPPY! OPEN THE DOOR!"

i groan once i heard _their _voices when it hit me! i played the song and started to sing.

_"~i'm at a nando's trying to paul home~"_

_"~i spent my change on lou~"_

_"~were has his socks gone?~"_

_"~niall it's all wrong, you ate the food we made for two~" _

i nudged happy, he looked confused but he got my message and starting to sing with me!XD

_"~yeah, i, i know it's hard to remember~"_

_"~that they tried out seperately~"_

_"~it's even harder to picture~" _

_"~that they got placed number three!~"_

BANG!

"e.j. is here ain't he?"

"heck, yeah! now why you singing the nando's song?" he asked, i chuckled a bit but was soon but in a death hug by the two baka's! dragging out another 'eep' out of meh!

"shaina! who was the guy that you were holding hands with?!" they screamed in my ears making me deaf for a moment! i rubbed my ears and glared at them. hold up! how'd they know that?

"sooo how'd you know bout kyoya dude?" i asked them, their faces brighten up and they had this werid girn on their faces.

"his name is kyoya!" they both said at the same time, i gigled! ya know why? well, you know when some girlies saw some hot new kid in the school and when someone tells them the guys name they make this kind of fangirl voice. well times that by 100000 and you would get why i was gigling! yeah, it was the weirdest yet funniest sights i've ever seen! i laughed harder at them and they stared at me.

"what's funny?!" they shouted at me while pouting like a girl which made me laugh even harder!

"HAHAHA! I-I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR GAY!" i laughed trying to breath in some air. (a/n to any gay peps out there... I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS!)

"wha-I'M NOT GAY! STOP COPYING ME! STOP IT! GAH!" they yelled at the same time pouting again.

"yeah, yeah... now stop being in denial!" i joked at them which made them glare at me.

"I'M NOT GAY! DX"

* * *

meanwhile in lucy mind...

"lalalalala" i sang skipping to go to the house we're living in for now when i felt a tap on my shoulder. i turned around and gasped!

"y-your-!"

"well yes... do you know where my princess is?"

* * *

**sigh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DX**

**IM STUPID! *starts crying like hell***

**gray: eh, well while she is, um, crying? i will just say it...**

**lucy: your not stupid**

**natsu: HAHAHA OMG! SHE FINALY SAID IT! **

**me: *sobs harder***

**lucy*smacks natsu with a book* NATSU! **

**natsu: what?**

**gray: shut up! any way she wanted to say bro-**

**natsu:bro fist meh! **

**gray: that's it.. DIE SALAMADER!**

**well til next time fairyz...**

**BROFIST MEH! **


	13. CREEPER!

how's** it going fairyz! new chapter is up~! **

**so as you know a guy named kyoya is here.**

**well, IT"S NOT THE ONE FROM OHSHC!**

**now: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL SO DONT FRAME ME FOR IT!**

**anway... i've been making some other stories on a website.**

**it's called Quotev and my pen name is seiki so if ya want you can check stuff out! **

**NOW READ DA STORY!**

* * *

last time:

"..y-your-..."

and now on with a life better than mine! *sigh*

* * *

back with regular P.O.V.

"shaina~ can i go on~?" happy said to me making me turn around to look at him. i walked beside him and pulled my laptop from his paws, er, hands and smiled.

"let's watch more cry or pewdiepie?" i said to him and his face brighten up and he yelled "BOTH PEWDIE AND CRY! JALEN IS ALSO AWESOME TOO!" me and e.j. chuckled at him. i looked back at gray and sting and sweetly said "GTFO OF MY ROOM NOW!" with a smile. they ran out and i locked the door, i was about to sit on my bed when i felt someone on it.

"sigh, NATSU! SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO REAP LUCY!"

"WHAT?!" he yelled sitting up and looking around like hell. i laughed at him and he glared at me, he sooo likes lucy.

"you liiiiiiike her~!" me, happy, and e.j. said in union giving a smirk. he glared before stealing my laptop! NOOOO!

"your punishment is me burning all your things." wait... burn all my... (releastion in 3... 2... 1...)

"WAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! NATSU-NII, WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!" i sobbed sitting down on the floor, i covered my face with my hands while i sobbed.

_BANG!_

sting and gray bursted threw my bedroom door and glomped me again. they both glared at natsu while hugging me.

"natsu what did you do?!" they yelled at him glaring daggers, natsu was paincing and pacing around the room screaming "I DIDNT MEAN IT!" i hid a smirk before saying "natsu-nii said he was going to burn all my stuff... WHAHAHAHAHA!" those two started to pet me on the head and rubbing my back. i took a quick glance at e.j. and happy so i can smirk at them and they were about to laugh!

"screw it... ahahahahahhahahahaha!" e.j. howled outloud making every one look at him, i slipped out of the two idiot's grasp and grabbed my laptop, ipad, and candy bag and silently went to my sisters room and locked it.

"phew that was- ACK!"

"we meet once again _princess_," that dude who looked like kyoya said standing up with a smirk, now this is the kind of smirk that you see before you get reap! i walked slowly backwards and unlocked the door shutting it close when i'm outside.

.

.

.

"LUCE!" i yelled out knowing she would be the only one who would bring this _creeper_, her head poped out of the living room looking confused. i ran up to her and yelled "WHY ON EARTH IS KYOYA HERE?!" then happy, gray, sting, natsu, and e.j. poped their heads out of my bedroom door. i ignored them and glared at luce who dropped down on her knees bowing.

"i didn't know that you don't know him!" she said bowing and that's when kyoya came out of the room. i turned my head and face him, he pushed up his glasses making the light reflect on the screens so i won't see his eyes.

"it doesn't matter if you dont know me..." he said coming closer to me and he tlited my head. "because i'm going to make you mine..." he whispered in my ear making all my hair stand on end. i shivered before pushing the dude off me, i glared at him.

"look bud... i may be a girl but i'm not like regular girls out there." i said to him glaring him down. "I AM NOT YOUR TOY AND I AM NOT A SLUT SO I WILL KILL YOU AND YOU WILL HAVE YOUR FINGERS STUCK IN YOUR ASS IF YOU DONT GET OUT!"i yelled at him and he practicaly dashed out of my house. i dusted off invisible dust from my pant's and looked back at the rest of the crew. everyone except e.j. was opened mouthed. i chuckled.

"you never seen a girl yell like that?" i said with a smirk. e.j. walked up to me and gave meh i brofist.

"happy, pewdiepie&cry time!" i yelled walking past the guy. happy followed behind me and lucy was there too with e.j. so yeah~!

after that montage i got changed and went back to sleep.

* * *

in the creeper's pervy mind:

i walked outside and stared at my princess's window...

"i'll have you..." i muttered under my breath before walking to my house.

"...even if i have to kill..."

* * *

**BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**IMMA SO CRAZY! XD, DX, XD, DX**

**luce: gomen mina... **

**natsu: due to lack of sleep...**

**happy: since she had to write this...**

**sting: with writer's block...**

**gray: she turned crazy...**

**every but writer: HELP US CURE HER FROM MADDNESS!**

**me: IMMA NOT CRAZY! STUPID PONY RINDING NYAN CATS!**

**untill next tim fairyz...**

**BROFIST THE HELL OUTTA MEH!**


	14. more people!

how's** it going fairyz! new chapter is up~! **

**imma gonna make this short,**

**I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL! BOTH ANIME AND MANGA! DX**

**now i can talk...**

**i have a TONNE of homework!**

**i wont be updating that much anymore**

**so sorry for no updates! **

**NOW READ MAH STORY!**

* * *

on the last chapter:

"YOU WILL HAVE FINGERS STUCK IN YOUR-"

and now this X3!

* * *

i heard my stupid alarm clock and smashed on the snoze button.

BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

"ARGH! JUST SHUT UP!" i yelled slaming on the snoze again but it still RANG! i just remembered that the snoze button was broken so i groaned before turning the stupid thing off. "hn..." what?

i looked down and saw fricken GRAY AND STING THERE! sting was on my right and gray was on my... he's only in boxers...

i sighed before quietly jumping out of bed and to the door.

"god damnit those- OMFG!" i yelled/whispered outloud, you know why? well its because natsu and lucy were sharing a bed! it litterly took all the energy out off me to not fangirl scream at this! IT. WAS. FRICKEN. ADORABLE! i quickly walked out of that room and went to the next one. luckly no one was in the room so i quickly changed into a black tank-top and the same black mini shorts that i wore on saturday.

"sigh, e.j. ditch didn't he?" i said to my self humming the song Egomama feat. marina while walking to school.

"OY! YOU THERE!" i heard someone behind me yell, i sighed before turning around... what? he... isn't he, and he is, WTF?!

"i heard that..." cobra said to me, to be honest my brain was yelling "GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE!" i stared at him before saying

"are you cobra?" he nodded.

.

.

.

blink

.

.

.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD" i laughed before running to school leaving a dumbstruck cobra, i must say... IT WAS FUNNY! i always wanted to do that in front of an anime person and now my dream was granted!

* * *

in cobra's fucked up mind

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD" this girl i asked laughed before running? what?

"COBRA!" i heard midnight-sama yell, i turned around and he look as pissed as ever. though that dude wears way too much eyeliner!

"hite?"

"where are we?!" i said that i didn't know and that we should just follow that girl who laughed at me... i swear that once i find her i will kill her for laughing at me!

* * *

back to the bipolar girl!

i was talking with e.j. or more like arguing at him for ditching me when i heard anthony yell "SHAINA! E.J.!" we both turned arpund and saw him on a bike that 3 people can ride on. i pushed down a smirk since i had an idea, i walked up to him.

"what's up with the bike?" i asked and e.j. was nodding his head as if he was saying that he agrees with me.

"idk i just wanted to ride a bike, what's wrong with that?"

"i guess your right... hey anothony! i dare you to ride down the big hill!" i yelled like derp bag and he said "i accept that challenge!"

and gues what? well, while he was riding down the hil this random girl just jumped in the way of anthony! he yelled "GTFO KID!" he luckily missed her and then he just randomly started to swirl and then he FELL DOWN! me and e.j. started to laugh like retarded hyenas again watching him go up the hill whinning about how hurt he got from falling down.

"HAPPY WHEELS REFERINCE!" me and e.j. yelled brofisting each other before laughing at anthony.

"haha whatever! shut up!" he said looking pissed, i was about to say sorry when i heard

"YOU THERE!" i heard cobra yell from behind me so i turned around and i see him very pissed and a very amused midnight? when did that jerk off get here?

"i heard that," cobra said coming up to me, i scowled before turning around to e.j. and anthony again ignoring the second jerk off.

"yo, why cobra here?" they asked me i shruged and jumped on anthony's bike, "HEY GET OFF MY BIKE!"

i laughed and said "LATER MOTHERFUCKER! XD" and without edo, i started to ride past all of them. e.j. was behind me standing on this weird bar thing on the back wheel. we were laughing our heads off.

* * *

**hi guys!**

**as always this chapter is fircken weird right?! **

**well i don't give 2 fucks about it!**

***sees natsu in a bro costume***

**fuck fuck ****fuck fuck ****fuck fuck...**

**god damnit i said a tonne of f_**

***mouth was covered by hand***

**gray: so sorry for her mouth but she just wanted to say-**

**sting: please review and i like sting better than gray~! *smirks***

**gray: that's it YOU ARE GONNA DIE MOTHER F**CKER!**

**well until next time fairyz...**

**BROFIST MEH AND ALSO PASTA!**


	15. drunk from soda!

how's** it going fairyz! new chapter is up~! **

**ginht yna nwo ton o do not own any thing**

**won taht ti saw nekat fo l now that it was taken of**

**weiver and daer esaelp l please read and review**

**also PASTA!**

* * *

so right now i am in the class room and it is pretty much the last day of school! so we are all partying and all that shit! i saw sting and gray getting drunk on pop and saying random stuuf, e.j. and natsu are on the computers playing super smash brawls or somthing and e.j. is currently yelling "MAWHAHAHAHA YOU FRICKEN n00b!"

lucy and erza are with the girls watching there REALLY perverted play and were laughing there heads off. i sighed before going back to my book that i was making.

"what's that?"

"ACK!" i yelled before turning around to see who it is, it turns out that is was... cobra and midnight? WTF MUCH?!

"i heard that!" cobra said and i came back with "and i heard that the shitface department is calling to get your face back!" he scowled and i heard midnight chuckle, i turned to face him.

"your no excuse EYELINER boy!" i said to him and he scowled so i just randomly said "HAHAHAHA! I WIN MOTHERFUCKERS!" before going to gray and sting and grabbing the pepsi bottle from their hands.

"give me the bottle back!" they yelled at me between hicks, i smiled at them before calling all the guys over.

"SODA DRINKING CONTEST! WINNERS CAN MAKE THE LOSERS DO WHATEVER THEY WANT!" i yelled and ALL the guys in the class came over and grabbed a jug of soda. i felt the pepsi in my hand get snatched and saw that is was miljana. i scowled before grabbing a full jug of rootbeer.

"GET SET... AND CHUG LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" yelled lucy and i started to chug the rootbeer down in 10 seconds! i grabbed another bottle and started to chug it down too!

* * *

time skip! 18 minutes later~nya!

i was chugging on my 15th bottle of soda and so far the geeks, koreans, and trouble makers were out on the floor. i was getting kinda wozy while drinking and i saw that natsu fell down on lucy! i laughed a bit before grabbing another bottle.

"ah screw it! im out!" yelled miljana as she fell down at the same time as e.j.! i felt too wozy that my vision makes 5 of everything! i finished that bottle and yelled

"godamnit! I-hick- am out -hick- !" and with that i practicaly fainted! i caught a glimsp of who was left and turns out that sting and gray were still chugging stuff down!

* * *

gray's P.O.V.

i saw shaina go down with a thump and i smirked... i am so going to-

"snow fairy! hurry and go down already! i know that you want to go to the bathroom!" i heard sting yelled when i just relised how much i drank and now i REALLY need to go the the washroom! i scowled before chugging on another soda thing.

"you-hick-should ask-hick-yourself-hick-stingy bee!" i told him getting abit wozy and i now _REALLLY_ need to go to the bathroom!

"shit! i-hick-am out!" i said with sting and we both fell at the same time! shit!

* * *

im kinda bored now so try to figure out who this is from and what the song is called!

You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,  
You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,  
A small bump in four months, you're brought to life

I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.

You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes.

And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,  
If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you

You are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
Oh, you are my one and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight.  
And you'll be alright.

okay! so whoever gets this will get somthing frome meh!

* * *

now back to the story with the random girl!

i hugged whatever was close to me tighter when i felt a heat from whatever the thing is and some breathing! i snapped open my eyes and it turns out that it was GRAY! HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT! i jumped off of him and i noticed that the whole class was asleep, i looked at the clock and it was DISMISSAL TIME! i did a mini jump before packing my stuff up and quietly walked out of the classroom. not without some blackmailing pictures!

"i heard-hick-that!" i heard cobra say coming close to me, i snickered before saying "you better-hick-clean up-hick-your drool love!" and he touched his mouth and his eye turned into the size of dinner plates! i laughed before walking out of the classroom, i found the sun tree and started to climb up it. i started to think about some stuff that i always think of.

"so let's see... hm... where to start... ah! so i know that evan and anthony likes me. i think that sting and gray likes me too, wait what am i saying?! they DO like me. kyoya dude REALLY likes me so i better watch out just incase. cobra & midnight i have to find out too just to see if they are a threat. i have a feeling that something REALLY bad will happen though... i wonder what it is?"

* * *

a preview in the future

"get away from me!" i yelled throwing whatevers close to me at _him_, "l-listen to me shaina!"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" i yelled tears falling out of my eyes!

"i did it for _us_!"

"NO! YOU DID IT FOR _YOURSELF_! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOU _NAKAMAS_!" i screamed as he grabboth of my hands and pinned them above my head to the wall behind me. "JUST SHUT UP!"

"I HATE YOU! JUST DIE GRAY!"

* * *

**haha! i made a long chapter today! **

**didn't see that preview did'cha?**

**gray: what are you planing?! **

**me: secret!**

**sting: what about me?!**

**natsu, lucy, happy, and e.j.: PAASSTTAA! XD**

**cobra:i heard that**

**everyone but cobra: UP THE SHUT FUCK!**

***cobra started to sulk in a cor-ner***

**well, until next time fairyz**

**BROFIST MEH!**


	16. the aftermath of the party

how's** it going fairyz! new chapter is up~! **

**ya know what? **

**well... **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT THEN GET THE FUCK OFF MY STORY!**

**gray: also give me some tropical blubblelishes**

**sting: and some skittles**

**NOW READ DA STORY!**

**also PAASSTTAA!**

* * *

on the last chapter:

CHUG LIKE YOUR LIFE-

and now i show you some random story!

* * *

"i like a punk rock chick, with hair just like rihanna, like a go-go-girl who dances like lady gaga. the girls that starts the party, hey! so baby could it be you? could it be you?" i sang to myself drawing on midnights face. yeah, i am still at school and it is 4:00 and NO ONE has woken up yet besides me and cobra! they seriously sleep like a LOG!

"stop drawing on midnight-sama's face please!" cobra said coming up to me, i laughed before writing "i love to suck on lollipops and spicy bananas" then i jumped off of the dude and looked at his face, he had a unobrown and a beard/motstash, the words that i worte are on his forehead in BIG letters! i snickered before going to evan.

he was lying on his side hugging a half empty bottle of rootbeer, i giglied a bit before going to e.j. who was smiling and was saying "hahaha, i am an MLG~!" in his sleep.

"hick!" i heard someone said from behind me and it was gray, FINALLY someone woke up! i walked to him and said "you okay?" he nodded and i gave him a hand so that he can stand up.

"thanks and i- WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?!" he yelled and i pointed out the door that leads to the schools hallway and he bolted out of here like hell just broke loose! i faceplamed at his action, this baka!

"i heard that..." cobra literly said in my ear and seriously screamed and jumped to the door leading to the outside world. "god damnit dude! would you STOP being such a PERVERT?!" i said to him panting, i heard him snicker abit.

"why? i thought you like perverts~!" oh! this dude is sooooo on the threat side! i glared at him before kicking him right in the face, he looked up at me and i smile before grabbing his arms and throwing him at a wall. i gigled a bit before walking slowly to him.

"i'm the number one princess in the whole wide world, so make sure you know by heart how to treat me... GOT IT?" i sang and boy was he scared! i smiled before saying "like i said, make sure you know by heart how to treat me, got it?" and with that i walked home.

* * *

time of the skip!

i was at home on my computer watching uberhaxornova laughing my butt off when i got a text message, i sighed since my relaxing time was inturpted and i looked at the text... WTF?! you know why? well it's fricken kyoya's text! it say's :

'_hey, do u remember me?' _

_'if not then 2 bad!'_

_'you no y?'_

_'well it's because i am going 2 make u mine!'_

yeah, wtf much. i deleted the text and went to my sisters room to get their phone and i put in evan number in it.

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

i went to the t.v. to see who was ringing the doorbell and it's...

"OH GOD!" i yelled as i went to the blacony and jumped off! don't worry, i live on the first floor! i soon as i hit ground i bolted to e.j.'s old house and i heard a car start behind me! i screamed and ran to the school way, again! luckily it was a walking path so no fricken cars can get in the path! i started to daile evan's number when i heard footsteps behind me so i turned around and

"HOLY MTHER OF FUAQ!" i yelled running away, i was waiting for evan to pick up when i felt arms grab me and i screamed, again for the 3rd time today! i started to kick/punch randomly and luckily i heard kyoya groan and let me go for a second and i ran before he could even grab my hair! "hello?" i heard my phone said and i yelled "EVAN! HELP ME T-T! KYOYA DUDE IS TRYING TO KIDNAPP ME!"

i heard "HOLY SHIT! HOLD ON!" and he hung up! i suddenly got tackled into the ground and felt my hands and legs get tied so i won't move anything!

"let me go let me go let me go let me go!" i yelled as he started to pick me up, i saw him smirk and he chuckled. "no way princess,"

"let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go let me go!"

suddenly i felt somthing hit the both of us and i lost myself...

* * *

gray's P.O.V.

i FINALLY came back from the washroom and everyone in the class was either holding a chair, a table leg, a water bottle, or a paper lightsaber. well for miljana, she was holding natsu by the feet and she looked BAD ASS! i looked around and noticed that shaina wasn't there, what's going on?!

"gray! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?! SHAINA IS GOING TO GET KIDNAPPED BY KYOYA!" lucy said to me and i instantly grabbed a chair and ran out the door and to the path that we went to in the morning and to my luck they were there! i was about to run and smash kyoya's head when i saw someone hit the both of them and ran off with them!

"SHAINA!"

* * *

**hahaha! the end of this chapter!**

**happy: why am i not in any of these chapters? *shows pup- kitten eyes***

**me: er... i show you in the next chapter! _thinks: hell no i am not adding him yet._**

**cobra: i heard that**

**me: I THOUGHT THAT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!**

**natsu e.j. lucy: PPAAASSSTTTAAA!**

**well until next time fairyz**

**BROFIST MEH!**


	17. akward

how's** it going fairyz! new chapter is up~! **

**i am soooo tired but who the hell cres right?**

**sorry if i speel some stuff really badly**

**i am kinda on the verge of sleep while writing this chapter! **

**NOW READ IT! PAAASSSTTTAAA!**

* * *

**on the last chpater:**

**"let me go let me go let me go let-"**

**and now this:**

* * *

i woke up since i felt really BAD pain on my head! i took a few seconds to get used to the pain before looking around my surroundings, what? i saw a tunnel or more likely abandoned tunnel? what the hell?

"where the fuck am i?" i said aloud getting on my feet when i felt something slip of me. i looked down and it looks like a coat? what? it has spike hair on the rim of the coller and sleves. it was the color black... what?

i jumped away from it and started to run out of that tunnel feeling freaked out like hell, seriously i have 3 letters for that whole experience and those 3 letter's are: WHAT. THE. FUCK!

* * *

time skip!

you know what? well the tunnel was realllly close by to the highschool that my sisters go to so i was soooo lucky since it was close but then i heard a buzzing noise in my head, ah shit. the pain is coming back and the pain grew by 100-fold!

"shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shhhhiiiittttttt!" i yelled clutching my head but then i felt something water like. i looked at my head and-

"OH SHIT NO!" i yelled as i started to run back home but i kept losing my head, "stay awake, stay awake, stay awake, stay a-"

i was suddenly in some black room...

"ah shit!"

* * *

"s-shaina w-wake up!" huh, e.j.?

"please wake up!" eh? who's that?

"shaina wake up!" anouther one?

"shaina-san wake up!" a girl?

"oy! baka wake up!"that bastard! imma go wake up so that i can kick whoever said that's fricken ass for calling me a baka!

i slowly opened my eyes and saw some random fricken light, i groaned and slowly sat up and felt the fricken pain again! i winced a bit and hold my head when i felt those werid cloth things that you put on people heads.

"argh... what happened?" i said aloud only to hear somone sniffle, i looked towards the sound and... e.j. is crying? what?

"munchkin why you crying?" i asked him and then i got attacked by 2 random guys, i instantly pushed them off yelling "what the fuck happened and who the hell are they?!"

they looked at each other and the raven haired dude said "s-shaina what are you talking about? don't you know who we are?"

"i know e.j. but you guys... i have no clue who the hell you guys are!" i said to them then i felt 2 arms on my shoulders and they started to shake me!

"COME ON! REMEMBER! PLEASE REMEMBER!" the blond dude and raven dude demanded and are they crying? why are they crying if they don't even know me or maybe i dont know them or maybe i forgot about them!

naw, i probaly did not forget anyone.

Right?

* * *

"REMEMBER!" i yelled waking up in sweat, oh thank god that it was a dream! i mean, i wouldn't know how to deal with shaina not remebering us! i mean we just met her but i feel like i new her from earthland!

"oy! snow fairy shut up!" i heard sting say before groaning, i gritted my teeth before jumping down from the top bunk and quietly leaving the room. it was 4:00 in the morning and i was worried since we found shaina on a sidewalk and her head! oh god her head... i-i cant say it! lucy, happy, and e.j. is sleeping in the living room so that shaina could have some 'space', she hasn't woken up yep so i am getting anxious.

"oy, shaina? you awake?" i said from outside the door, no reply. i sighed before stepping in the room, it was quiet and a bit dark but my eyes finally got used to the dark. i sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her.

she was sleeping on her side and her hands were up to her head height. she really looks like a little girl... heh, i little girl huh? i still cant believe that she can be _this_ cute even though she is a destructed, violent, crazy tomboy! i patted her head and smiled a bit.

"mm... hehe... flying mint bunnies..." OMG! did she just say that?! i pulled her sleeping body in a hug and smuged my cheak on her own, she is SOOO CUTE!

"PFFT,"

"huh?" i turned around to face the door and saw... the rest of the gang there and... oh this is quite akward...

* * *

lucy's P.O.V.

i heard gray yell through the other room and i sweatdropped at it. i will be surpirse if no one woke up from that yell...

"mm..." huh?

i looked on to my right and saw natsu there... wait! natsu... (relistion in 3... 2... 1...)

OMFG! i blushed darker than the shade of erza's hair when i saw him, i turned around quickly and tried to go back to sleep.

"mmm... luce..." huh? d-did n-natsu just say my name? i suddenly felt arms snake their way to my waist and started to pull me closer to him! i mentally screamed before trying to pull myself away from him but sadly it didn't work out... so teachnaily, nastu is hugging me while i am facing away from him blushing harder if that is even possible by now.

"PFFT,"

"huh?"

"THEY LIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!" i heard e.j. and happy yell, i was getting mad but then let it go. i sighed before looking back at natsu, he really is cute when he sleep.

"oy, stop looking at me!" i eeped at this and jumped off the couch and landed in a pile with e.j. and happy. i rubbed my butt before glaring at him, "why'd you do that for?!"

"hey, i'm not the one who was staring at people while they sleep!" he argued at me, i was about to argue back when e.j. said "i think gray is coming!"

i painced and pretended to sleep and i heard gray come into the room and left, i sighed before standing up. "who wants to see what gray is doing?" i asked and they all put their hands up.

i gigled a bit before walking to shaina's room, we peaked through the door and saw gray rubbing his cheak on shaina's. i couldn't help but go "PFFT"

"huh?" then he turned around and had a face that says 'well, this is akward'

* * *

**IT IS DONEEE! **

**MAWHAHAHAHAHA!**


	18. imma BACK!

how's** it going fairyz! new chapter is up~! **

**lol much but we have this halloween dance coming up and EVERY SINGLE GIRL got dared to ask someone...**

**i have to dance with my old crush 'andrei' so wish meh luck!**

**DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN SOMETHING?! NO IT DOESN'T SINCE I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

**NOW TO THE STORY! **

**PAASSSTTTAAA!**

* * *

on the last chapter:

PPFFTT!

and now the chapter that you waited for...

* * *

i woke up by the sound of my alarm, i graoned and slammed the top again. i sat myself up an looked around the room... what the hell?

i saw sting and gray hugging each other and they were soo close to kissing, got some blackmailing pics from that. e.j. and happy were in some kind of messed up dog pile and natsu was no where to be found... same with luce... OH WELL!

i silently walked at of the room to change into my clothes, today the only thing i need to do is to attend some kind of assembly then i get to leave school!

_click!_

i heard the door make as i closed it. i sighed putting my earbuds in my ears and started to listen to soudless voice by len kagmine (a.k.a the vocaliod) as i walk my way to school.

"shaina!" i heard cindy yell from behind me. i was currently half way between the pond, i turned around and smiled at her.

"hey cindy!" i said cheerfuly and then heard her gasp before grabbing my head.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!" she exclaim looking at my bandages on the wound, i shurged before saying "rammed into a duck?"

she snickered before letting go of my head and walking to school with me.

* * *

TIME SKIP MOTHER DUCKER!

i was putting all my supplies in my desk when a loud BANG! erupted in the class. i looked towards the door and saw the fairy tail gang there and e.j. phanting like hell. i smirked at them as i walked towards them.

"don't ya think your a bit late?" i said and they all glared at me but i laughed at there sorry asses.

"WHY'D YOU DITCH?!" e.j. yelled at me and i shurged and said "well, i saw a flying mint bunny and wanted to follow it!" then natsu came up to me.

"KOOL! WHERE'S IT NOW?!" he yelled, i sweatdropped at him before telling him that it is hiding in the girls bathroom and he ACTUALY ran out of the classroom and busted in the girls bathroom! i started to laugh hard when someone suddenly picked meh up!

"is your head okay?" gray said softly to me checking my head, i swatted at his hands.

"if i weren't okay then way on earth would i come to school and not the hospital?!" i exclaimed and saw him roll his eyes.

"just making sure, okay?" gray said pulling me into a hug and suddenly cullen said "bow chica chica wowow!" (OMFG IM SOO STUPID! XD)

i laughed breaking the hug and playfuly hit cullen in the arm. i went to my bag and grabbed my purple notebook out of my bag and started to write some stuff in it.

"hi, my name is trinity cross!" i heard sting say from behind me, i smacked him in the head for reading my book.

"DONT READ MY STINKEN BOOK YOU DUMBASS!" i yelled at him before going back and wirting. that's when the girlies showed up, urgh!

"oh hey shaina... what you got there?" marron said snatching my book out my hands, i growled and tried to reach for it but she pasted it to samantha.

"oh! what is this! 'kisame! i'm so sorry!' what kind of story is this?!" she said throwing the book on the ground. i gasped before ramming into her.

"BITCH! YOUR ARE GOING TO DIE TODAY!" i yelled at her but was pulled off her.

"LET ME GO!" i yelled at sting and gray since they were holding me, the shook their heads and i gave up.

"wow! the powerful shaina got beaten by boys who just hold her! how weak!" marron said to samantha smirking. i growled at her.

"i bet she fucks them all the time! what a slut!" i raged and broke away from sting and gray so that i can punch them.

"BRING IT ON WHORE!" they yelled at me and i jumped kicked marron and punched samantha in the gut. i got kicked in the back by marron but i turned around to hit her in the gut, samantha came up and put me in a head lock then froced me to the ground. i coughed a bit then felt my hair being pulled and screamed, i kicked samantha in the leg and she went down. i screamed in marrons face and she backed out but i swiped at her legs making her fall down. i was about to kick her in the gut when i was tackled to the ground and bumpped my head on smoething and felt the wound reopen. i was about to run away to get my head checked when they both DROPPED KICKED ME IN THE HEAD! i, of course, faint due to the pain.

* * *

no one P.O.V.

gray and sting ripped the two girls off of shaina and shouted at them.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" gray shouted at samantha, which cause her to wimper. then the girls started to argue at him which caused the gang to argue at them. soon the whole class started to argue at each other and didn't notice a certain stslker picking up a certain tomboy...

* * *

**MAWHAHAHA **

**LOL I SUCK LIKE HELL!**

**anyway imma tired right now while wirting this so yeah!**

**natsu:what the hell? **

**me: what?**

**lucy e.j. happy: PAAASSSSTTTTAAA!**

**corbra: i heard that!**

**me: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO UP THE SHUT FUCK?! NOW GO TO MIDNIGHT AND GO f*** YOURSELF!**

**anyway untill next time fairyz...**

**BROFIST MEH! **


	19. SKY TRAINS!

how's** it going fairyz! new chapter is up~! **

**my cheeks hurt from band!**

**anyway i got a trumpet and i named it TAKASHI! XD**

**so yeah... that's all...**

***takes a deep breath* I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU FRICKEN PRICKS!**

**now read the story and...**

**PPPAAASSSSTTTAA! XD**

* * *

**on the last chappy:**

**they DROPPED KICKED MEH!**

**and now this chappy before anouther chappy!**

* * *

i groaned and sighed as i pushed myself off my bed... WAIT A SECOND! i already got off my bed! HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT! I TELEPORTED! XD

"so you're awake now _princess_..." i heard behind meh and i of course jumpped and hit a lightswitch. i watch as the light fill the room and show'd... wait! isn't... and he... that means...

.

.

.

realisation in

3...

2..

1.

"AHHHHH!" i yelled hitting the wall. i bloted out the door i was near by only to run into some random ass LIGHT!

* * *

"OY! BAKA! WAKE UP BEFORE YOUR LATE!" i screamed waking up and glaring at Natsu who laughed at me... wait! i was in my room and it was still 8:00 a.m. and Kyoya bastard isn't here... WTF?! IT WAS A STINKEN DREAM?! i rubbed my temple before swinging my legs off of the bed and bolting to my room just to get dress...

LATER~!

i came out wearing a Black tank top with a Minecraft Creeper hoodie over it, i wore shorts and my red high tops... yep! weird combo right?! i was walking to get my breakfeast when Gray came up to me and took hold of my head just like in my dream.

"Gray... i'm fine! don't worry! a little bump won't kill meh!" i exclaimed at him smiling as he did too... WAS THAT A BLUSH?! i shook my head before going to the living room to see Happy yelling with E.J. about something... oh god help me! i walked over only to face palm at what they were yelling about...

"NO! UBERHAXORNOVA IS BETTER THAN CRY!"

"NOO! CRY IS BETTER THAN THAT ASS HOLE CALLED NOVA!" i shook my head stepping in between them and pointing at both of them...

"you BOTH are stupid and need to FUCKEN grow some balls and watch PEWDS!" they gasped as E.J. did the whole 'oh no you didn't' snap, i smirked before jumping next to Lucy who yelped since she didn't know i was there... she was reading a book... hmm... WAIT A FUCK!

"luce... what are you reading~?" she paled before smiling at me and hiding the cover. "u-uh... a-a romance b-book..." she choked out as i smirked.

"yeah... because your basic NON fifty shades of grey book doesn't have enough romance huh~?" E.J. snapped his head at us before reaching to grab the book and almost bursting with laughter!

"OMFG! HAHAHA! STING! YA OWE ME 50 BUCKS!" said Dragon slayer came in with a toothbrush in his mouth before gasping at Lucy and glaring a E.J. who was still laughing.

"what the hell?!" he yelled at Lucy as he slapped 50 bucks on E.J.'s hand before walking over and sitting next to me.

"what's the bet?" he shook his head before whispering "i bet 50 bucks that the books that blondie reads are not porn related..." i giggled at him before whispering back.

"never under estamate a PERV like E.J." he snickered looking at E.J. who shrugged at him before looking at the clock and gaping.

"GUYS! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE NOW!" my eyes widen as i grabbed onto E.J. and bolted out the door with him leaving the others to yell "WAIT FOR US!"

* * *

"WE MADE IT! THANK GOD!" i exclaimed flopping onto my desk as Evan snickered at me, i growled at him.

"shut up!" he smiled before hugging me making me forgive him... god damnit! i can't stay mad at my Bf! didn't know? well TOO BAD YA! XD

"fine! i forgive you for now!" i said breaking the hug smiling at him as he did the same to me before looking at Natsu who looked like he just got in a cat fight!

"never... try to stop... Happy or Lucy... in a cat fight..." he panted before face planting onto the ground making everyone laugh at him, well... i was right! in both ways!

"okay okay! now everyone line up so we can go to the gym and get this over with!" the teach yelled and everyone did that with me in the front... again..

* * *

LATA~!

"have a good summer everyone!" we all yelled "AYE SIR!" before bolting outside like a bitch as i started to run around in circles yelling "I AM FREE!"

"now... TO METROTOWN!" me and E.J. yelled making the Fairy tail group raise an eyebrow, i sighed before grabbing both Gray's and Sting's arm and ran to the skytrain station.

"metrotown is technaliy the BIGGEST mall around here so we are going to watch some movie's~! then go to the arcade~!" me and E.J. said at the same time giving everyone their own tickets before waiting for our train to come.

"NO ANYTHING BUT TRAINS!" Sting and Natsu begged on their knees making everyine sweat drop while other people gave us funny looks, i saw the train coming from yhe corner of my eyes and quickly threw both of the dragon slayers in there before they can move and stuffed everyone there with them. the train started moving and both of them yelled "NUUUU-!" as i sighed sitting on a window seat.

"aww damn it! NOT AGAIN!" E.J. exclaimed as both of them... PUKED ON HIM! OMFG! i started to laugh like hell pointing at him...

* * *

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN BAMFES!**

**so i know that i haven't been on lately and that's because-**

**Natsu: this BAKA forgot her password on this thing!**

**me: SHUT UP! **

**Natsu: it's really easy actualy! it's 428- *get's smack by frying pan***

**me: DON'T SAY IT ARU~!**

**E.J.: guess what's happening tomorrow~!**

**me and E.J.: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!**

**Lucy: don't believe them, i be-*gets caught off***

**Natsu, Happy, Gray, Sting, E.J., and me: NUUU IT'S THE END OF ALL LIVING THINGS! IT'S A ZAMBIE APOCALPSY!**

**well that's it for now Bad Ass Mother Fuckers or BAMFS or fairyz~! **

**BRO FIST MEH! XD**


	20. Not again! face palms

how's** it going fairyz! new chapter is up~!**

BLEH! Guys! IMMA SOOO SORRY! Ill just do and oats for now... OATS! "YESH! FINAALLLYYYY!" i yelled running to school laughing like a bauss, i freaken miss this place and i am offically a GRADE 7! XD "oy! Usresai!" i stuck my tongue out at Natsu as he cover his ears, i turned to Lucy who was just smiling silently. "what on the fudging earth do you see in him?" she blushed bright red before yelling at me to shut up much like Natsu did making me laugh, Natsu saw her and was all up in her face thinking she was sick or some thing like that. "LOL! Now lets go to my new class!" i sang going to it seeing the head Teach, Mrs. P, there smiling at me. I waved at her before going to my seat... I am in love with this school! OATS! "ARGH! STUPIDO SCHOOL!" i exclaimed flopping onto the couch once we got back from the 6th day of school, i stared at my bag seeing piles of homework in it making me scowl. I sat back up and ran to get my laptop and went back to the living room and started to get to work, the Mages are crashing in E.J.'s house for now so yeah... I chuckled finding myself lonely, i smacked my head in a face palm before eyeing something on my recomended in Youtube... "Hetalia? What is this?" i clicked on the first episode and continued on with my homework... LATA! "SHAINA! WE ARE BACK!" E.J. Yelled as he came in only to see a flash of the redden face that his cousin had on while coloful words flow through her mouth, Gray looked at Stin as he did the same before running to her room to find her squealing in a high pitched voice. "KYAHH! GERMANY!" she squealed jumping around and by now everyone is watching her, E.J. Stared in horror at her though. He shook his head and faced plammed. "not again!" — end of chappy! HOWS IT GOING BRAS?! I am the HERO! E.J.: sorry everyone but she got an infection... Lucy: not the 1d infection but she should totally should had it! Natsu: hey! What is so good about that band anyway?! Lucy and Happy: *glares before tackling* E.J.: *looks at them weirdly* anyway, it is the hetalia infection! Angela: PEEP! *keeps on peeping in a high pitched voice even though sh is still not in the story.* *covers ears before turning back to reader* thank god that you don't know her in real life! Anyway, please R&R for more of this and thank you for reading! Also-*gets cut off* Sting and Gray: THIS WILL NOT TURN INTO A CROSSOVER! *sweat drops* well, until next time Fairyz! BRO FIST MEH! 


	21. SHAVA, ANGELICA, LUCIA, AND TIN TIN!

how's** it going fairyz! new chapter is up~!**

lol~! imma soo weird and no hating for me liking Hetalia kay?

now i am currently listening to Nightcore 1 Hour Mix and loving it~!

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU STUPIDO DUMPKOVS SO FUDGE A DUCK! **

you may continue!

* * *

ON THE LAST CHAPPY:

HETALIA INVASION! HIDE YO KIDS! HIDE YOU WIFE! CUSS THE HETALIA INVASION IS COMING TONIGHT!

Pfft! the heck did i just do?! anyway ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Gray just growled as he saw Shaina talking to a girl from Peru and her name was Lucia, the reason he was so mad is because Shaina has been talking nonstop about the anime Hetalia. Germany this, Russia that, Japan WHATEVER! heck! he doesn't even know what those things are and they are suppose to be countries but not any countries that he knows.

"who the heck even names a country Prussia anyway?!" he hissed as the girls passing by him screamed and ran away from his nakedness. she noticed him and ran over glomping him unexpectedly causing him to grunt trying to keep his ground, he looked down at her and noticed something for the first time... he reached down and whipped his finger on her cheek seeing foundation (sorry if this is not what is it!) on his finger.

"YOU'RE WEARING MAKE UP?!" she just giggled at him before running over to glomp Sting who had the same reaction as him.

POV CHANGE!

i silently laughed in my head when i saw the guy's reaction, i am sooo going to thank Lucia for setting this up! IT WAS WORTH WEARING MAKE UP!

"SHANIA!" my froze turning around slowly to see a grade 6 with glasses and black hair running at me, i nodded my head for moment watching Angela before BOLTING out of there screaming to Evan.

"HELP HELP HELP!" i yelled trying to go behind him but he just smirked before dodging me, i stopped staring at him confusingly before getting tackled to the ground causing me to yelp. i sat up before smacking her head and glaring at her.

"ANGELICA YOU DUMPKOV!" i yelled before trying to choke her as we exchanged roles, she ran back to Lucia as she dodged her. she tried to hide behind E.J. but i got her before she can.

"NEIN!" i yelled in German as she put her hands up pleading for forgiveness when the Fairies came. i paused before sulking in the corner near by a tree since we were at recess... Sting influenced me! TT_TT

"hey Shaina!" i waved at Luce before Shava, a girl who was short and had black hair with nerd glasses, came up to us squealing about Les Mis. yeah! that's right! us 3 are Les Misrables FANS! she suddenly showed us a picture of Marius's head on EVERYBODY! i screamed slightly scared at his face, it is ledgitly staring into my very soul!

"oh my god, that is scary!" i yelped when Sting said that from behind me and i turned around smacking him as he just smirked.

"arsehole!" i hissed before yelping again when Gray asked who it was, i glared at them trying to keep my heart at a steady pace and Natsu is currently laughing with E.J.

"you guys are going to be the end of me!" i exclaimed at them before Shava tapped my shoulder and started to fan girl.

"dude, i totally saw this new teacher and he looks exactly like Tin Tin!" i stared at her before snickering as she yelled shut up. "are you sure there is a teacher like that?"

"of course! wait!" she paused before squealing and jumping up and down. "THERE HE IS!" before anyone can stop her she ran down to the playground, we all sweat dropped before following her down the hill when a certain blond haired guy was currently being stalked by Shava... i paused before walking up to the man seeing a familar lighting bolt scar... Natsu shoved me out of the way as i fell to the floor and the guy was staring at me.

"LAXUS?!"

* * *

H-H-HOWS IT GOING FAIRYZ?!

Shava: well this is new... and it doesn't have enough Les mis on it! *starts putting up random Les mis all over*

Lucy: OH MAI GAWD! ANJOLAS! *hugs picture of him*

Natsu: DEME! *burns down poster*

Lucy: FUUUU- *starts attacking Natsu*

Angelica: PEEP!

Evan: PEEP!

E.J. and Happy: SHUT UP!

Sting and Gray: WHY IS HE HERE?!

Laxus: sup.

*shakes head* you BAKAS! just go and be nice before ya off the story!

well... until next time Fairyz!

BAI BAI! and

BRO FIST MEH! XD


	22. -insert awesome name here!-

how's** it going fairyz! new chapter is up~!**

hahahaha! i am currently watching MangaMinx doing a playthrough of the indie game (maybe?) slash RPG game (once again maybe?) One Night. so far it is cool and there was a few jumps but other than that it was really cool. i also like the girl who is making this sooo yeah, her youtber name is TheRPGMinx and you guys should chek her out if you like scary games or just a lover of gamers!

now i am sorry for all of the wait, i really hope you guys can for give me so i am going to keep going on this one until you guys actually tell meh to stop so you can catch up and what not.

I DON'T OWN SHEET!

please R&R and i'll see you at the end... kay!

* * *

on the last chappy:

LAXUS IS TIN TIN?!

and now to the chappy!

* * *

"OY YOU BASTARDO!" i yelled at him and he just stuck his tongue at me and i glared. suddenly a hand was in front of me and i followed it to find out that it was Laxus... wait! WHAT?! i nervously took it as he pulled me up.

"ah... t-thanks." i said to him, da heck? suddenly i was pulled away from him by Shava who was spazing out that he was Tin Tin making me snicker. i pointed at him as Lucia and Angelica with E.J. looked at Laxus.

"you really think that that guy looks like Tin Tin?" she nodded excitedly as i raised an eyebrow at her and turned to look at him before going back to her.

"that _guy _looks like Tin Tin?" i asked her and she nodded saying yes as i turned to E.J. as we both started to laugh at her. O-OH MY GAWD! I AM CRYING RIGHT NOW! XP!

"S-Shut up!" i nodded whipping the tears away from my eyes and patted her on the back with a big toothy smile.

"well, good luck cause ya screwed!" E.J. exclaimed before getting chased by Shava making me giggle at them. he had his arms in the air while yelling "IT WAS SOO WORTH IT!"

"uh... is he going to be okay?" i looked up at Laxus before giggling again as he looked down at me.

"yes! believe it or not but this is regular for this to happen, like this happens for 2 of 3 times a day!" i exclaimed before simply pushing him out of the way and stepping out just in time before they rammed through us. i turned back to them.

"GUYS! YAMATEKIRAISAI (lol! best at trying to spell Stop it! in Japanese!)!" they just yelled a shut up back at me making me growl, oh no they DIDN'T! i got on all fours getting ready to run after them only for Gray to hold me from the back so that i couldn't!

"nope! you're not running today!" i started to swing my limbs around as Angelica came in trying to poke me only for me to try and bite her fingers. she yelled out in frustration.

"why do you always do that?!" i rolled my eyes crossing my arms as Gray set me down again. "it's your fault for trying to stuff you fingers up in this!"

RANNNGGG!

we all paused before screaming and running up the hill to get in our class in time.

OATS!

"so she didn't kill you?" Natsu asked dissapointed and E.J. was yelling at him making the rest of our group laugh like crazy. Mrs. P came in and we all ran to our desk as i got out my infamous book and started to draw in it, i am drawing the Fairy Tail Guild and so far i had done:

Team Natsu  
Gajeel  
Levy  
Wendy  
Cana holding a BARREL!

and i am working on Laxus, i'll do Loki next. Joshua, a korean that looks like TOP from the K-Pop band BIGBANG, laughed and i glared at him. he just took the book and looked at all the people i did before giving it back to me.

"you are in love with anime aren't you?!" i rolled my eyes, "you even love yahoi!" i paused and looked at him.

"what did you say?" he said a 'yahoi' making me face palm as Lucia came, i told her what he was trying to say and she did the same.

"dude! it's YAOI! not ya hoi! ya-oi!" i stated before Mrs.P told us to go back to our seats and we did, i just started to chat with Joshua when she came in with... is that Laxus?! O_o

"class, this is Mr. Laxus. he will be staying with us for the rest of the year." my jaw dropped along with the group and i just started to face desk myself... why?

* * *

HELLO~! didn't expect that did ya?!

Joshua: what is this?

*makes this look O_o* how did you get here?!

Angelica: PEEP!

Rocky: you're grounded!

Petra: she's not my kid anymore!

Carrie: PIZZA!

Hey! y-* gets cut off*

Sting and Gray: *glares at Laxus* WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER?!

Laxus: *raises eyebrow* i don't even know her name.

Shava and Lucy:*shoves Laxus out of the way* OH FOR SHAME~! I DO NOT EVEN KNOW HER NAME~!

Natsu: dear Luigi~! can't i stay~! in you bed~!

*eye twitch* that's it! *flips table* I AM DONE!

E.J.: well, please excuse her! please R&R and please, if you have the Hetalian Inection... call 999-999-999.

well... until next time Fairyz!

BAI BAI! and...

BRO FIST MEH!


End file.
